Nobody told me
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era tan difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo. Nadie dijo que nunca que la vida sería fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Me han tentado por largo rato a escribir algo como ésto. Me partí la cabeza pensando de qué manera sacarlo a la luz, y al fin pude. Sé que debo demasiados fics, que sólo subo, y subo. Pero no se preocupen, he estado tratando de seguirlos, y ser un poco más constante en esto. Este fic es uno que ha venido rondándome largo rato, y no lo quiero dejar sólo en un tal vez. Cuando lo pensé, la idea me atrajo demasiado, y espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco mucho a cierta escritora que me ha inspirado a hacer esto. Espero que lo lea algún día uvu (?)**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Atenas, Grecia.

Ya era de noche. El sol se había puesto hacía tan solo unos momentos en aquella hermosa playa, aquella que bañaba las hermosas tierras de Grecia donde, desde la India, un muchacho de rubios cabellos había llegado con su pequeño hermanito, huyendo, buscando una vida más digna, peleando contra las adversidades, superando el terrible tropiezo que había significado el deceso de sus familiares por una terrible enfermedad, producto de la pobreza y las malas condiciones de vida. Falta de atenciones médicas que orillaron a Asmita a tomar fuertes decisiones.

Y ese niño que no dejaba de sostener su mano, un niño rubio por igual, bellos ojos azules, con inocencia palpable, la única familia que le quedaba. Había decidido ir a Grecia, puesto que un amigo de su padre les ofreció asilo. El mayor, Asmita Zavijah, un muchacho de escasos 18 años, largo cabello rubio, hebras que parecían asemejarse a los rayos de sol que unos momentos atrás bañaban las playa de Grecia, y bellos ojos azules, tan bellos como el mismo cielo, había optado por vender su hogar, vender terrenos, sus pertenencias, todo para poder tener un lugar donde vivir en Grecia, ahí donde podría empezar de cero y criar al pequeño Shaka, su hermano menor, sin problemas de por medio.

Todo se veía prometedor, ciertamente.

Asmita, sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil cuidar de un niño de escasos 8 años, un niño que a temprana edad se había quedado sin sus padres, y había tenido que salir de su tierra natal con su hermano mayor. Asmita estaba seguro de que no sería algo fácil salir de esa situación.

El amigo de su padre los acogió por un tiempo, mientras Asmita buscaba una universidad, un lugar dónde vivir decentemente, un lugar también al que enviar a su hermanito a estudiar. Y por igual, un lugar donde Shaka pudiese vivir mientras el mayor arreglaba el papeleo necesario para poder salir de India, y llevarse consigo a Shaka como su tutor al haber fallecido sus padres.

Shaka, desde ese momento, sintió tremenda admiración por su hermano, era la única persona que despertaba en el pequeño un sentimiento agradable, porque notaba a leguas cómo se esforzaba por sacar a ambos adelante, vendiendo lindas artesanías, postres, alguno que otro dibujo, todo para solventar sus gastos. Serían años difíciles, años en los que ambos hermanos no tendrían a nadie más que ellos mismos para hacerse compañía.

El mayor de los hermanos tardó poco más de 2 años en conseguir comprar una casa con el dinero que había ganado al vender lo que tenían en su país de origen. Había andado de un lugar a otro en departamentos rentados, habitaciones, hospicios, pero todo su trabajo rindió frutos. Era una casita pequeña, de un solo piso, con un bello jardin al frente y uno más en la parte trasera. Tenía lo necesario, dos habitaciones, afortunadamente con un baño cada una; sala-comedor, una cocina, e inclusive un estudio, con espacio suficiente para meter uno o dos libreros.

Con el tiempo, la casa, que en un principio se veía abandonada, sin una pizca de calidez en ella, se convirtió en un hogar para Asmita y Shaka, lo único que les quedaba.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, hubo peleas, hubo risas, pero era lo normal en una familia. Cuando Shaka cumplió 17 años, y llegó a esa etapa tan complicada de la adolescencia, donde había más bajos que altos, Asmita tuvo que volverse de acero para evitarle algún sufrimiento a su hermano, poner límites, como sus padres lo habían educado a él. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle a su hermano el cariño propio de un padre pero hacía lo posible por ello, por ser algo más que sólo un hermano mayor.

— Asmita, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? — y Shaka confiaba en su hermano, lo veía no sólo como eso, sino como su mejor amigo.

Aunque estuviese en el estudio, aquella habitación que se había vuelto su oficina privada, tenía siempre una sonrisa para su hermano.

—¿Qué necesitas? — a pesar de que el mayor casi no encontraba tiempo para Shaka, principalmente por su trabajo, hacía todo lo posible por dedicarle el tiempo necesario.

Estar para él todo lo que pudiese.

Asmita no desaprovechaba un solo instante.

—Tarea de Matemáticas. — como si se tratase del último que podría pasar con su hermano.

— Shaka, siempre has sido bueno con las matemáticas, ¿por qué de repente vienes a pedirme ayuda? —cuestionó su hermano mayor, ceja en alto y una mirada inquisitiva dirigida al menor—. Que yo recuerde, eras tú quien ayudaba a otros en la primaria.

El menor de los hermanos desvió la mirada. Pero al final, inspirando hondo, encaró a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa; ¿de qué servía mentirle en algo así?

— Está bien, me atrapaste—aceptó finalmente el hindú menor—. Quería enseñarte algo, pero no puedo disfrazarlo con algo como "Ayúdame con la tarea".

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? — se conocían demasiado bien entre ellos como para guardarse secretos; ¿quién sino ellos mismos para ayudarse a resolver problemas? No tenían a nadie más a quien pedir consejo.

Shaka le pidió a su hermano mayor que cerrase los ojos y que extendiese sus manos hacia el frente.

La sorpresa era un sobre, y por la mueca de curiosidad de Asmita al sentir el peso de éste, debía tener algo importante dentro.

Al abrir los ojos, observó con asombro el nombre de su hermano menor, plasmado en el sobre, y a un costado el escudo de aquella escuela a la que asistía. Asmita se había esforzado hasta lo indecible por darle a su hermano lo que sus padres en India no habían podido por la precaria condición en la que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Y eso incluía las mejores escuelas, aún si se partía el lomo trabajando para pagarlas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó a su hermano, no queriendo sonar demasiado curioso. La sonrisa de aquel muchacho de orbes zafiros no podía brillar con más intensidad.

—Es... la beca que solicité hace unos meses— y la sorpresa se convirtió en alegría.

No hacía mucho, al notar lo duro que Asmita trabajaba para pagarle a Shaka sus estudios, el último había solicitado una beca en la preparatoria a la que asistía. Y después de muchos intentos, de horas de estudio para subir sus notas, de tiempo libre sacrificado para ir a las conferencias acerca de la ayuda que los alumnos podrían recibir, al fin, Shaka fue capaz de obtener una beca. Era la ayuda perfecta para Asmita, una manera de pagarle, aunque fuese poco a poco, todo lo que éste había hecho por él desde la muerte de sus padres.

Una beca de estudios, con la que sus mensualidades estaban cubiertas al 100% por la escuela gracias a las notas tan perfectas que mostraba el rubio menor. La mantendría siempre y cuando continuase con tal desempeño, nada difícil siendo que el muchacho no tenía otros intereses mas que el de ayudar a su hermano mayor. Con eso, ambos serían capaces de darse lujos que antes veían lejanos por pagar la educación de Shaka.

Él estaba consintiendo a su hermano mayor, pagándole tantos año de esfuerzo.

— ¡Felicidades! — Asmita no tardó en abrazar a Shaka, alborotar inclusive ese largo cabello que había adquirido con los años. Asmita sabía que, a pesar de sólo tener 17 años, Shaka estaba abriéndose paso por la vida de una forma sorprendente.

— Así podrás comprar ese auto que tanto quieres— acotó el menor en medio de risas.

— Así me será más fácil llegar al trabajo— su vista se posó en el reloj. Diez menos veinte. Llegaría tarde a su trabajo, y se ganaría un fuerte regaño de su jefe si eso ocurría—. Me tengo que ir, Shaka, nos vemos más tarde, ¡y no se te ocurra llegar más allá de las 8! —la distracción de Asmita, y su prisa, fueron tales que olvidó sus anteojos sobre la mesa, causando así una ligera risa en Shaka.

Quizás había animado demasiado a su hermano mayor. Pero no se quejaba, ver a Asmita sonreír era, quizás, lo único que podía hacer a Shaka formar exactamente la misma expresión.

El menor iba por igual tarde para sus clases. Hablaría mal de él llegar tarde a la escuela siendo que había sido beneficiado con una beca. Así que, tomó sus cosas rápidamente, sus llaves, su teléfono celular, y salió rumbo al colegio.

Ambos hermanos eran bastante comprometidos con sus vidas, en especial Asmita, quien había terminado la universidad con el único propósito de obtener un buen trabajo, y así darle una buena vida a su hermano.

Lo había logrado.

Fue contratado un par de meses después de graduarse por una compañía que vendía seguros. El jefe era un hombre bastante especial en cuanto a su trato con los empleados, pero una vez que se le llegaba a conocer, era una persona bastante amigable, de ese tipo con el que era agradable pasar el tiempo.

Y Asmita estaba a gusto en ese lugar.

Había hecho amigos, había salido de esa reclusión que había significado su llegada a Grecia sin nadie en quién poder contar.

Uno de ellos, Kardia Sargas, un muchacho bastante animado, cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura y una sonrisa jovial y traviesa, se había vuelto uno de sus más allegados. Kardia vivía solo, se había separado de su familia a muy temprana edad, y había ido a buscar, lejos de Grecia, algo que le hiciese sentir vivo. Era, quizás, uno o dos años mayor que Asmita.

A veces Asmita se preguntaba si Kardia había encontrado ese 'algo', puesto que el haber regresado a Grecia le indicaba que nada había salido como él esperaba.

"Quizás lo que busco aparezca aquí"

Era su única respuesta.

De cualquier manera, Asmita no era quién para indagar todavía más en la vida de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Había conseguido empleo en aquella empresa poco después de haberse graduado de Psicólogo, en el área de Recursos Humanos. Con el tiempo, había ganado la experiencia, y la confianza del jefe, para ser el encargado de las relaciones públicas de la empresa, y de paso, ser aquel que llevaba postres cada viernes para amenizar un poco el trabajo en el edificio.

Su jefe, un hombre italiano de ya entrados 30 años, bien parecido, al principio se había comportado como un verdadero patán, haciéndole la vida imposible a él y a un amigo suyo, pero solamente para llamar la atención de, precisamente, su amigo. Aquel hombre italiano llevaba por nombre Alessio Selvaggi, conocido en toda la empresa más como el bromista pesado que como el jefe. Abogado, dueño de una aseguradora, el hombre estaba prácticamente en las nubes, pero seguía conservando la humildad y la jovialidad que debía tener alguien que se crió en los barrios bajos de Italia, en Sicilia, donde había que pasar hambre casi a diario, y donde difícilmente se tenía algo con qué vestir.

Alessio supo salir de la miseria, supo abrirse paso, justo como Asmita lo había hecho. Y por esa razón existía una relación de mutuo respeto entre ellos.

— Asmita, he escuchado que tu cumpleaños es dentro de poco — habló Kardia, comiendo uno de aquellos pastelitos que, como cada viernes, el rubio llevaba a la oficina—. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Sí, la próxima semana, de hecho— respondió con una sonrisa, acomodando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

A sabiendas de que podría olvidar muy seguido sus anteojos, siempre tenía algún par de repuesto. Tanto trabajo, investigaciones, tesis que hacer, correos que enviar, habían ido desgastando su vista al punto de hacerle utilizar un par de cristales al frente. Sin aumento, claro, sólo para vista cansada.

—¡En ese caso habría que celebrar! —soltó el jefe de repente al salir de la oficina, habiendo escuchado la conversación de Kardia y Asmita.

—No, Alessio, no es necesario nada de eso, mi cumpleaños lo paso sólo con mi hermano — rápidamente, Asmita buscó la manera de zafarse. Las fiestas que organizaba su jefe eran bonitas, y elegantes también, pero no quería nada de eso, nada ostentoso. Le sería incómodo. Prefería mil veces pasar la noche viendo alguna película con su hermano menor en la sala.

—Oh, vamos, ¿hace cuánto que no celebras tu cumpleaños como se debe? Cumples 27, si no me equivoco— y Asmita asintió con la cabeza—. Está dicho, el viernes de la próxima semana, saldremos después del trabajo a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Y cuando Alessio tomaba una decisión, era muy complicado hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Al final del día, Asmita terminaría enganchado en un compromiso al que no podría faltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_10 años atrás..._

_— _¿¡Cómo que te has quedado sin empleo, Aspros!? — bramó un muchacho, 19 años los que tenía encima.

— Baja la voz, los vas a despertar — el nombrado respondió, en medio de un murmullo.

La situación era complicada. Aspros Alzir, nieto de un hombre conocido por sus influencias políticas, Arles Alzir, había perdido un empleo que le había llevado años conseguir. Cuando cumplió sus 15 años, su familia se desentendió de él y de su hermano gemelo, Deuteros, alegando que por culpa de ellos la desgracia había caído sobre tan acaudalado apellido. Su madre, Integra Alzir, una bella mujer, griega de nacimiento, hija mayor de Arles, había muerto cuando ellos cumplieron nada más que 4 años, quedando de esa manera bajo la custodia de su padre, un hombre sin escrúpulos que había engatusado a Integra para quedarse con la herencia que le había sido otorgada.

Durante mucho tiempo, tanto Aspros como Deuteros sufrieron maltratos, abusos, humillaciones por parte de su propio padre, quien se encargó de envenenar la mente de toda la familia Alzir, y ponerlos en contra de sus hijos, evitar de esa manera que la fortuna de la familia le fuese arrancada de las manos.

— Explícame qué fue lo que pasó, ¿qué hiciste? —cuestionó el menor.

— Yo no hice nada, de repente llegaron a mi oficina y me dieron la liquidez — respiró profundamente y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello—. ¿Qué haremos? Lo que me dieron mas mi última paga de hace 3 días alcanza apenas para 2 meses.

Y la principal preocupación de ambos hermanos eran nada más que sus primos, dos niños de 10 años que dormían en la habitación contigua. Saga y Kanon habían quedado huérfanos hacía un par de años, cuando la hermana de Integra, Paradox, y su esposo, habían fallecido en un aparatoso accidente, dejando de esa manera a los niños sin un hogar al que regresar.

Gracias a los conocimientos de Aspros en leyes, logró ganar la custodia de ambos niños antes de que Youma fuese capaz de llevárselos, y quedarse también con la herencia que el abuelo Arles les había dejado al ser el único integrante de los Alzir con vida y que gozaba de sus facultades mentales.

Había tachado a Aspros y Deuteros de tener problemas psicológicos, iniciados por el mismo Youma gracias a sus constantes maltratos.

Afortunadamente, Aspros había cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando reclamó la custodia de sus primos, y tenía un trabajo estable que le permitía solventar gastos.

Deuteros estudiaba aún la universidad, pero por la situación en la que se encontraban, tenía que dejar aquello, buscar una manera de ayudar a su hermano, de conseguir un trabajo y retribuirle todo lo que él había hecho por él desde su infancia. Y ahora, con Saga y Kanon, tendría que ser fuerte, pues ese par no se merecía para nada una vida como la que los mayores habían llevado con su padre.

— Saga... Nos van a regresar al orfanato...—susurró el pequeño Kanon, un niño bastante despierto, perceptivo con las cosas a su alrededor. Despertó por la pelea que estaban teniendo sus primos, y en el proceso, despertó a su hermano gemelo.

La familia Alzir se caracterizaba, precisamente, porque varios de sus integrantes eran nada más que parejas de gemelos idénticos. Integra y Paradox fueron las únicas hijas de Arles, quien a su vez tuvo un gemelo también, uno que, por desgracia, falleció al momento de nacer. Integra se embarazó a temprana edad, a los 17 años, y su salud fue decayendo hasta que falleció 6 años antes de que nacieran sus sobrinos, Saga y Kanon, hijos de Paradox.

— No, no, Kanon... Ellos no nos van a dejar solos —aseveró Saga, tomando la mano de su hermano—. Aspros prometió que no nos iba a dejar volver a ese lugar, ¿recuerdas? — y el pequeño Kanon asintió con la cabeza, abrazando a su gemelo.

Tanto Aspros como Deuteros pensaban en una manera rápida de ganar dinero, un empleo que les diera lo necesario, que les dejase también pasar tiempo con los niños, no descuidarlos por ningún motivo.

Tardaron un mes.

El dinero no duró lo que Aspros tenía planeado.

Deuteros había sido dado de baja de su colegio debido a las constantes inasistencias y ramos sin aprobar.

Estaban a punto de perder el pequeño departamento en que vivían.

Y por si fuera poco, también tenían un aviso donde les daban a conocer la posible pérdida de la custodia de ambos niños.

El mundo se les venía completamente abajo.

Hasta que, cuando estuvieron a punto de tocar fondo, una bella mujer, de largo cabello negro y porte elegante, vio a ambos hermanos en un parque, sentados en una banca mientras vigilaban a sus primos, sin decirles que la situación era más complicada de lo que se hubiesen imaginado.

Aquella mujer, al verlos, se acercó, y ofreció una tarjeta de presentación a ambos. Se trataba de la dueña de una agencia de modelaje, y además un club nocturno. La mujer se veía decente, y hasta tenía un vocabulario bastante elocuente, vestía con elegancia, demostraba lo femenina que era a leguas. Ofreció a ambos hermanos la oportunidad de trabajar para ella, de salir de ese agujero en el que parecían más que estancados.

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó Aspros, con cierto deje de desconfianza. La mujer, enigmática, tomó la mano del gemelo mayor, y anotó una cantidad bastante fuerte en la palma de éste. Ambos hermanos se miraron con desconcierto. Aquella cantidad, si era ganada por cada uno de ellos, sería suficiente para solventar los gastos, pagar deudas, darle lo necesario a Saga y Kanon para poder conservar su custodia.

Pandora Heinstein se alcanzaba a mirar en la tarjeta de presentación. La mujer les explicó los términos del empleo, las empresas para las que ella trabajaba con sus modelos, los desfiles a los que había asistido, las cosas que había logrado. No se trataba de ningún negocio turbio, y pronto, los gemelos aceptaron su oferta.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses acoplándose, meses en que les costaba explicar a un par de niños el por qué tenían que salir por las noches a trabajar. Saga y Kanon comprendieron que era por su bien, que era para mantenerlos contentos.

Para mantenerlos unidos, aunque fuese en una pequeña familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Presente..._

—Shaka... Shaka...

El rubio se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, principalmente en el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor, ya a una semana de distancia. Y jugaba con el lápiz, sin escuchar ni un poco que alguien estaba llamándolo.

—¡Shaka, despierta! — al fin, un golpecito en la frente le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¡La respuesta es 4! —soltó de repente, ganándose una pequeña risa burlona de su mejor amigo, y las mejillas tan rojas como un par de cerezas por su distracción.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño, rizado, bellos ojos azules, y piel tostada por el sol de Grecia. Aiolia Vryzas, su mejor amigo desde que había entrado a la preparatoria, había tratado de llamar su atención por más de 15 minutos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que el cumpleaños de mi hermano se acerca, y no sé qué regalarle—y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello, aunque éste estuviera atado en una cola de caballo baja, cayendo por su hombro.

—Claro, claro, piensas en el cumpleaños de tu hermano y no en el tuyo, mucho menos en la salida al cento comercial con Angelo, Adam y Mu que me habías aceptado hace 3 días, y que por casualidad es el próximo miércoles, día en que salimos un poco más temprano de clases. Ah, y también el mismo día de tu cumpleaños.

Shaka se dio cuenta de su nivel de distracción que tenía encima, y otra risa nerviosa se le escapó. El único que había logrado ver esas expresiones en el rubio era ese muchacho griego tan amigable.

—Déjalo, Aiolia, por más que intentes, no va a hacerte caso —se escuchó detrás de Shaka.

—Kanon, cierra la boca, a ti nadie te ha llamado en esta conversación— farfulló Aiolia.

En ese momento, Shaka se sintió incómodo, y su semblante serio de siempre, el distante y frío que mostraba con los demás, se apoderó de sus facciones. Odiaba el momento en que cualquiera de los gemelos, Saga o Kanon, aparecía a arruinarle el día, no había manera de frenar esa constante pelea entre ellos y Aiolia.

Pelea sin sentido, simplemente porque Aiolos, el hermano mayor de Aiolia, solía pasar tiempo con ese par de pesados.

—Kanon, deja de molestarlo, vamos tarde a clases— musitó Saga, tomando del hombro a su hermano menor—. Pero sí, Shaka, aprende a ser un poquito menos estirado, ¿quieres? —farfulló el mayor de los gemelos con burla—. ¿O es que acaso todavía eres virgen? —preguntó, en medio de una larga risa, retirándose con Kanon del lugar.

El efecto que esperaba Saga fue obtenido. Las mejillas del hindú estaban enrojecidas de rabia y vergüenza por las palabras de aquel tipo. Sí, Saga y Kanon eran mayores, pero eso no les daba derecho a meterse como él como lo hacían a diario. Molesto, tomó sus cosas, y después de una seca despedida a Aiolia, un simple "Nos vemos, te llamo luego", se retiró, regreso a su casa al haber terminado sus deberes ese día.

Estaba que echaba humo.

Y apenas llegó a su hogar, pasadas las 7 de la tarde, lanzó su mochila al sofá, yendo directo al refrigerador por algo para calmar su molestia.

Siempre era lo mismo, Saga burlándose de él, de todo lo que hacía para mantener buenas notas, de las pocas salidas que tenía con cualquiera por querer etudiar otro poco.

— Vas a dejar el refrigerador vacío a éste paso — musitó Asmita al cerrar la puerta, y acercarse a la mesa para dejar ahí sus cosas—. ¿Y ahora por qué vienes tan molesto? —aunque ya se daba una idea del por qué.

—¡Lo odio, Asmita, lo odio! Es un... idiota, petulante, niño mimado...

—¿Angelo? —cuestionó el mayor, sólo por el gusto de hacer rabiar a su hermanito.

—¡No, Saga, el imbécil de Saga! —aclaró—. Se supone que él no debería molestarme así como lo hace, ¿qué gana metiéndose con alguien de preparatoria?

—No le des importancia, o seguirá molestandote como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué le hice? Desde que lo conozco no deja de llamarme "Rata come libros" —masculló, engullendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Asmita rió divertido, y tomó al pobre pastel, que nada de culpa tenía. No dijo nada más.

Shaka se tragó el coraje junto con ese postre que su hermano había preparado, y con un poco de té, se sintió más calmado.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacía que Shaka quisiese tanto a Asmita. Ese cariño que le ofrecía, la comprensión, esa mano amiga que tanto necesitaba en tiempos difíciles.

Llegaba siempre a preguntarse qué sería de él sin su hermano mayor.

Aunque la sola idea de perderlo le aterraba.

* * *

¿Review? 3


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

—_¡Hermano, hermano, mira! ¡Mira lo que hice! —un niño, apenas 11 años, corriendo por el departamento que hacía unos cuantos días se había vuelto su hogar. Deseaba mostrarle a su hermano mayor un dibujo que había hecho en su primer día de clases._

_—¿Tú lo has hecho? Vaya, tienes talento, ¿te parece si me lo quedo? _

_—¡Lo hice para ti! ¡Es un regalo por ser tan buen hermano! _

_—Gracias—respondió el mayor—. Pero yo no tengo un regalo para ti por ser un buen hermano, lo siento._

_—No importa, me basta con que estés conmigo._

No durmió en toda la noche.

Era ya sábado en la mañana, y Asmita seguía en el sofá, acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor con delicadeza, observándolo dormir sólo por el gusto de observar sus expresiones al hacerlo.

Tan tranquilo al dormir, pero indomable al despertar.

Recordaba siempre cómo su hermanito había sobresalido, había elegido a los mejores amigos, jamás se había dejado rebajar por nadie. Prueba fehaciente de que era una verdadera montaña.

La sonrisa infantil que, tan solo unos cuantos años atrás, Shaka solía mostrarle. Esa sonrisa tan bella y pura, aquella mirada tan hermosa, que decía todo, pero nada al mismo tiempo, aquella que sólo dejaba ver lo necesario a la gente necesaria. Una fortaleza impenetrable... excepto para Asmita.

Su hermano menor era toda su luz, lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar, por él, por la familia que una vez tuvo, y que por azares del destino se resquebrajó. Ahora, ese niño, se había vuelto un adolescente, y al hindú mayor le causaba gracia escucharle quejarse de "el imbécil niño mimado" y ya no de "el niño que se sienta a mi lado".

A veces, Asmita se preguntaba dónde había quedado ese pequeñito, pero luego caía en cuenta de que seguía ahí, a su lado, contándole cada problema que se le presentaba. Y en ese momento, se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho, acurrucado como solía ocurrir cuando apenas habían llegado a Grecia.

La calma era inmensa.

No tenía trabajo, había conseguido que Alessio le concediera los fines de semana para estar con su hermano menor, y ahora mismo podía darse el lujo de descansar todo el día.

Pasaban apenas de las ocho de la mañana, Asmita habiendo logrado dormir apenas unas cuantas horas debido a ese insomnio que le había atacado. Y ahora mismo, mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por las doradas hebras de cabello de Shaka, aquellas que se asemejaban a los rayos del sol, una bella melodía era entonada. Una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarles cuando aún vivía.

La extrañaba, no podía negarlo.

Ella era joven, dulce, cariñosa con ellos, y con su padre más que nada. Y murió cuando Shaka tenía apenas 6 años de vida, de un terrible cáncer que mermó su resistencia, que terminó consumiendo la luz que tanto le caracterizaba. Su padre falleció debido a la depresión que le causó la pédida, y la crisis económica que sufría la familia.

Shaka era lo más cercano a su madre que tenía, el único recuerdo de ella. Y lo cuidaría con su vida, porque no quería ver otra luz apagarse como ocurrió con la mujer que le dio la vida.

—Shaka... Shaka, despierta, mi espalda no aguanta tanto...—susurró el mayor, con una tenue risa al observar a su hermano acomodarse en lugar de levantarse. Ya Asmita se sentía entumecido por completo, pero no podía tampoco interrumpir el sueño del rubio menor.

_"Déjame dormir otro poco"_

_—_Déjame dormir otro poco— justo como en el pasado.

—Ya es tarde, Shaka...— tal como cuando era pequeño.

_"Pero estás cómodo, así estoy bien" _

_—_Pero estás cómodo, así estoy bien — parecía un diálogo de una obra de teatro, uno que Asmita adoraba repetir una, y otra vez.

—Planeaba llevarte hoy al cine — aunque no le molestaba cambiar un poco el libreto de vez en cuando.

Asmita sabía que sería esa oración la única manera de hacer a su hermano levantarse con una mueca de berrinche, una sonrisa tenue, y una pequeña mancha rojiza en su mejilla por haberse quedado dormido sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor.

El menor se levantó al fin después de un reproche a su mayor, reclamando el hecho de haberle levantado tan temprano. El rubio mayor sólo podía reír, reír porque recordaba a la perfección esos reclamos de Shaka cuando era pequeño. Las cosas no habían cambiado nada, ni siquiera desde que estaban en la India.

—_¡Saga, tranquilízate, basta ya! _

_—¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Pides que me tranquilice? ¡Kanon, es la tercera vez en la semana que los oigo pelear._

_—Lo hacen todo el tiempo, no los escuches más, sabes que no es bueno para ti estresarte tanto._

_—¡No los aguanto, ya no puedo! Ese par me va a destrozar los nervios._

Siempre lo mismo, no había día en que no se escucharan gritos en aquella casa.

Vivían bien, desde hacía diez años en que Aspros y Deuteros trabajaban en aquella agencia, y no les había faltado nada. No obstante, las peleas eran ya cosa de todos los días, no porque Saga o Kanon hubiesen hecho alguna travesura, o porque no tuviesen las mejores notas —más común en Kanon que en su hermano—, sino porque no sabían ponerse de acuerdo.

Aspros siempre ganaba más dinero, era aquel a quien más solicitaban en el club nocturno, y también para las sesiones de fotografía. Deuteros era solamente solicitado en sesiones menores, esas en las que sus fotografías no salían en otro lado más que en revistas poco vistas. El moreno se sentía degradado, opacado, no se sentía bien consigo mismo al no poder ayudar a su hermano mayor como había deseado desde hacía diez años.

Aquel que sufría más era Saga.

Desde pequeño había presentado un extraño problema de doble personalidad. Síndrome de Géminis, le habían llamado. Y pudieron controlarlo con el tiempo, con terapias, medicamentos, inclusive siendo internado en una clínica para poder estabilizarse, ser capaz de integrarse como debía. Por el momento, Kanon parecía ser su único apoyo. Y los problemas no sólo quedaban en eso.

—Lo único que quiero hacer es desaparecerme, ¡me asfixio!

—¿Sabes qué? Eso no puede ser, no estás en condiciones de simplemente desaparecerte— y Aspros mostró una expresión de fastidio.

—Yo creo que ya es mucho drama el que estás haciendo— el menor frunció el entrecejo.

—No, no, no, no estoy haciendo ningún drama—retrucó, molesto, indignado—, ¿tienes idea de cómo se sintió Saga cuando no llegaste a la ceremonia? ¡Aspros, él quería que tú estuvieses ahí presente! —reprochó Deuteros a su hermano mayor. Saga había obtenido un reconocimiento muy importante, uno que le había costado conseguir, y que, por más infantil que pudiese sonar, deseaba mostrar a su primo Aspros.

—¿Cuál es tu alboroto? Estabas tú ahí, ¿para qué quieres a los dos?

—Él quería que tú estuvieses ahí, que lo vieras subir al estrado, que notaras lo que había logrado por ponerte orgulloso... Porque notaras lo mucho que se esfuerza por ser como tú.

—Por favor, Deuteros, tiene ya veinte años, no es ningún niñito para que yo esté ahí diciéndole lo que bien podrías decirle tú o Kanon, ¡que madure de una vez!

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan frío? —ya el moreno se sentía con poca capacidad para aguantarle por más tiempo.

—No, frío no— contestó, con mirada orgullosa—. Práctico. Porque yo estaba _trabajando_ para que fuese capaz de conseguir ese premio que tanto quería ganar tu querido primo.

—¿Otra vez el mismo cuento del dinero? —no había día en que no peleasen por culpa del dinero.

—¡Pues es la verdad! Desde que tengo 19 años no dejo de trabajar para darle una vida digna a ese par— y aquello fue como una daga para el pecho del menor de los gemelos. Deuteros mostró una expresión indignada, con el orgullo pisoteado de la peor manera.

¿Acaso su hermano mayor jamás había apreciado sus esfuerzos para ayudarle? ¿No apreciaba siquiera que hubiese dejado de estudiar para apoyarle?

—Lo siento por no serte de ayuda, en ese caso.

—Pues deja de sentirlo, porque no vas a poder hacer nada, ni solucionar nada— Aspros había sacado lo peor de sí mismo— ¡Así que deja de reclamarme! Que si no es por mi, ni tú ni ellos comen en esta casa. Con permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pequeño, tan insignificante estando frente a su hermano mayor. Aspros siempre había sido su impulso, lo único que le daba energías para seguir adelante y no dejarse doblegar por nadie, a perderle el miedo a las amenazas, los golpes, las humillaciones, al hombre aquel a quien en su infancia solían llamar "padre".

Esta vez, no podía reconocerle.

—No van a llegar a nada con esto, están lastimando a Saga— y para peor, Kanon había escuchado todo.

—¿Él está bien? ¿Lo escuchó? — el menor negó con la cabeza. Afortunadamente, había sido capaz de calmar a su hermano Saga justo a tiempo, o de lo contrario hubiese ocurrido una tragedia.

—Tienen suerte de tenerme aquí, Saga ya les hubiese vaciado un cartucho de balas en la cabeza— farfulló el muchacho.

Mordaz como siempre, y directo al hablar, Kanon no se mordía la lengua cuando quería dar a conocer su opinión. No se dejaba doblegar por nadie, y no permitía tampoco que nadie lastimase a su familia, a nadie que él pudiese apreciar. Como si se tratase de un dragón marino, una bestia indomable protegiendo a los suyos en un lugar lleno de peligros, donde no podía confiar siquiera en su reflejo.

— Está insoportable estos días, parece que Pandora le está exigiendo demasiado— y el menor chasqueó la lengua, ganándose así una mirada curiosa por parte de aquel hombre de tez morena.

Larga y tendida sería la conversación sobre aquello que aquejaba a los gemelos menores.

En el centro comercial, Shaka y su hermano paseaban por todos lados después de que el menor recibiese una invitación de Asmita a desayunar. Tenía ya mucho tiempo sin dedicarse entera y completamente a su hermano menor, sin dudarlo aprovecharía ese día al máximo... aunque terminase cruzándose en su camino a personas que simplemente no esperaba.

—¡Asmita! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! — Adam Anderson, compañero de la escuela de Shaka, y hermano menor de Albafica, su mejor amigo.

Aquel que le había saludado era un muchacho bastante alegre, amigable, un joven cuya compañía era ciertamente grata. Su cabello siempre estaba arreglado, su ropa en perfecto estado, planchada, a la moda. Y sus facciones finas, así como también ese gracioso y atractivo lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo le daba un aire bastante elegante. Adam era muy distinto a su hermano mayor en cuanto a personalidad, pero no por ello éste último dejaba de tener sus puntos a favor.

—¿Adam? ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Alba vino contigo?

—¿Mi hermano? No, no, para nada, él tuvo otras cosas que hacer, ya sabes, trabajos, entregas, pendientes, nunca lo ves libre— claro, debía ser eso. Ser florista no era algo tan sencillo, no para alguien tan cerrado y tímido como podría llegar a ser Albafica en un principio. Pero a Asmita le constaba que podía ser una persona confiable, y un excelente amigo.

En esos momentos, Asmita agradecía enormemente que Shaka se hubiese quedado en una de las tiendas aledañas, buscando algo de ropa nueva, puesto que hacía unos días pensaba en renovar su guardarropa. Su hermano le había dado pase libre para elegir lo que le gustara, todo lo que considerase necesario y, hasta el momento, Shaka había sabido medirse muy bien.

No quería tampoco cargar a su hermano con tantos gastos en un solo día, ya demasiado había sido con invitarle a desayunar y al cine.

Después de despedir a Adam, unos cuantos minutos más tarde, se reunió con su hermano menor, procurando no mencionar palabra acerca de su pequeño encuentro con el sueco. Sabía perfectamente lo unidos que se habían vuelto él y su hermano en tan poco tiempo, y no le reprochaba nada, pero conociendo a Shaka, olvidaría por completo ese paseo con Asmita.

Adolescentes, eran más difíciles de entender de lo que se había imaginado.

Casi diez de la noche en el centro comercial, sábado. Estaba a reventar de muchachos en las tiendas, cafeterías, restaurantes, todo absolutamente lleno. Asmita ya consideraba que era hora de volver a casa, Shaka apoyó la moción.

—Iré a pedir un taxi, Shaka, espérame en la entrada, ¿sí?— Pero ese día había sido demasiado perfecto como para que no llegase una tormenta a arruinarlo.

—Miren nada más lo que trajo el viento...— se escuchó hablar a un joven de no más de veinte años apenas su cuerpo colisionó con el del rubio, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Puedes dejarme pasar, Kanon? —pidió, incluso con amabilidad, no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea en ese lugar—. Mi hermano me está esperando.

—Mira qué casualidad, el mío igual, sólo que en circunstancias distintas— pero no planeaba moverse—. Pero creo que puede esperarme otro poco, hace mucho que no me divierto con las ratas de biblioteca. Ya ves, Mu hace mucho no asoma sus narices por la escuela.

—Sabes perfectamente las razones de Mu para haberse ido— una sonrisa más que burlona asomó en los labios del menor de los gemelos Alzir. Ese rostro que tanto detestaba, que le hacía sentir las má terribles náuseas, no por ser Kanon, sino porque le recordaba constantemente a Saga y sus maltratos.

—Sí, lo sé... ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez hasta empiece a desquitarme con Aiolia— encendió, de esa manera, las alarmas del hindú, cuya muñeca estaba sujeta al haber intentado alejarse de Kanon.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a Aiolia, o te juro qu-...—interrumpido por un apretón más que fuerte en su muñeca.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y Shaka no estaba dispuesto a aguantar por más tiempo los acosos de los gemelos. Si no era Kanon, se trataba de Saga quien lo molestaba, y no conocía la razón.

Le había dejado de importar cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse a la cercanía de ambos, a ignorar sus pisoteos. Pero no cuando se metían con su mejor amigo.

—No te importa el por qué— se soltó del agarre, y pasó de largo, golpeando de ese modo el hombro del mayor con el propio.

Kanon no molestaba a Shaka por simple diversión. Lo hacía para ganar su atención, tenerla toda para él, que no mirase a nadie más. Eran celos, sí, los más puros celos aquellos que sentía cada vez que el blanco del odio desmesurado de Shaka fuese nada más y nada menos que el mismo Saga. El que recibía todo, el primero, el que brillaba más.

Celos de su hermano mayor porque él sabía cómo obtener la atención del rubio, sabía cómo reventarle los nervios a tal belleza exótica.

Y odiaba sentirse tan pequeño a su lado.

Asmita notó el mal humor con el que Shaka llegó a su lado, girando ipso facto hacia éste, acusándole con la mirada. Sólo eso necesitaba para que Shaka soltase prenda, nunca fallaba. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—_¡Saga, ya déjame tranquilo, no quiero verte! _

_—¿Me tienes miedo, rata? _

_—¡Te odio, imbécil! _

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Saga. Era lo único que se formaba en sus labios cuando pensaba en aquel día, cuando logró, por primera vez, acercarse a Shaka, y robarle un beso.

Sabía que no había hecho precisamente lo correcto, pero era un deseo que no podía permitirse reprimir de ninguna manera. Desde la primera vez que lo vio cruzando la puerta del campus, quedó prendado. Y desde esa vez en que lo besó, comenzó la distancia, las burlas, el odio de parte del rubio.

Bien decían que del amor al odio hay solamente un paso, pero Shaka no ponía pasos de distancia, sino saltos, y procuraba alejarse del gemelo. Desde el primer día, debido al problema de personalidad de Saga que el hindú aún no conocía, habían tenido roces que desembocaron en su actual relación tan explosiva, en gritos, insultos, molestias y frustración causadas al rubio.

El griego se sabía rendido ante los encantos naturales de Shaka. Su manera de hablar, de vestir, de moverse. Todo eso, aunado a la belleza natural de la que gozaba Shaka, digna de alguien que provenía de tierras místicas, ahí donde corría el Ganges, ahí donde sabía existían algunas de las mujeres más hermosas.

—Ya deja de pensar en él, pareces retrasado con esa cara —musitó Kanon apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, con una bolsa de plástico, y medicinas dentro.

—No pienso en él— refutó el mayor.

—¿No? Te tomaré fotos un día de estos para que notes la cara que pones— y se sentó a su lado sobre el lecho de la cama, en la habitación que ambos, a sus 20 años, compartían todavía. Eran hermanos muy unidos, más que sus primos, era completamente seguro.

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó de repente, en referencia a Aspros y Deuteros.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, toma tus medicinas, que luego te pones insoportable cuando no duermes.

Pandora había contratado a los gemelos menores, y ambos llevaban trabajando con ella a escondidas desde hacía unos meses. Saga había tenido que ir, de nueva cuenta con su terapeuta, a quien pedía pastillas para la ansiedad, calmantes, inclusive píldoras para dormir. En aquel ambiente, era más factible que tuviese una recaida, como había ocurrido años atrás.

—Kanon, ¿y si se enteran?

—No lo harán, están demasiado enfrascados en sus problemas como para fijarse en lo que hay a su alrededor— sentenció el menor—. Ahora cállate y tomate la maldita medicina, que no aguanté a la rata come libros por nada.

—¿Viste a Shaka? ¿En sábado?

—Sí, sí, me lo encontré, estaba con su hermano— y se encogió de hombros al fingir no darle importancia. Aunque realmente fuese más importante de lo que esperaba. Saga no debía enterarse de todo lo que Kanon venía sintiendo hace meses.

—Debí haberte acompañado...

—No, Saga, sabes que cuando te dan tus ataques no puedes salir de casa— y suspiró—. Maldición, idiota, ya tómate la asquerosa pastilla y duérmete, que yo también estoy cansado.

—Siempre tan dulce, ¿verdad? —ingirió el medicamento, y pasados diez minutos, el sueño comenzó a vencerle, todo mientras su hermano menor procuraba su bienestar.

La pelea entre Aspros y Deuteros casi provocó una recaída en su gemelo.

Y Kanon, por primera vez en años, tuvo miedo. Miedo de pasar de nuevo por la misma pesadilla que sufrió el día de su cumpleaños número 11.

* * *

¿Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, lo que más le hubiese gustado era poder llevarse mejor con sus padres, ser capaz de ser ese hijo que ellos siempre desearon. Pero era imposible cumplir con los caprichos que un par de ignorantes de la vida pedían.

Nació en cuna de oro, sólo porque su madre había logrado encontrar, y enganchar a un hombre rico, de buena familia, reconocido apellido, uno que opacaba fácilmente al suyo. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si su madre, en algún momento, había sentido aprecio a su familia, aunque fuese de origen humilde, pero a muy corta edad, supo que no era así.

El hermano mayor de su madre, su tío, era un hombre honrado, bastante amable, siempre de sonrisa cálida. Él tuvo un hermano gemelo, que falleció muy joven al haber recibido un disparo durante un intento de secuestro, razón por la que la vida era algo muy preciado en esa familia. Su nombre, Sage Selvaggi, se había casado con una mujer muy bella, cariñosa con su familia, que no olvidaba su origen, por más dura que fuese la situación.

Angelo estaba celoso de esa familia, de ese cariño que su madre jamás mostró con él.

Desde pequeño le dio a entender que se había embarazado solamente para enganchar a aquel hombre que le sacaría de la miseria. Y sí, lo logró, salió de la pobreza en que había crecido, codeándose con políticos, funcionarios italianos que le ofrecieron un buen puesto en la mafia. El padre de Angelo jamás mostró preocupación alguna por su hijo.

Él creció siempre en compañía de una niñera, una jovencita dulce que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en toda su familia, lo único que le permitía permanecer en ese infierno que se había convertido su existencia.

Y esa niñera suya fue el único consuelo que el niño recibió, la única guía que tenía, la única persona que controlaba sus travesuras, sus berrinches, todo. Y lo que más le agradecía, eran todas esas visitas que le dejó realizar a su tío Sage, y su primo Alessio. No obstante, la alegría se terminó cuando su niñera, durante un viaje realizado como dama de compañía de su madre, resultó con una herida de bala en el pecho, que la mató minutos después de haber llegado al hospital. Su madre ni siquiera alcanzó a salir del auto en que viajaba.

Y a la tierna edad de 7 años, su padre siendo el único que podía hacerse cargo de él, el pequeño se desató completamente. Se volvió un "dolor de cabeza", según su progenitor; un "completo parásito", según su abuelo paterno; un "bueno para nada como su madre", según su abuela paterna.

No se sentía querido, jamás fue así. Así que escapó de casa, con tan solo 7 años, llegando con su tío y su primo, el único lugar al que podía llamar realmente hogar. Alessio se convirtió en abogado cuando cumplió 22 años, y fue capaz de ganar un complicado juicio contra aquel que fuese su tío, quien había caído en el alcohol después de la muerte de su esposa, y posterior declive de sus negocios. Todo para quedarse con su primo, y llevarlo lejos del lugar que tanto sufrimiento le causaba. De esa manera, Angelo terminó en Grecia, con su primo, un par de años después de que Sage falleciese debido a un infarto fulminante por el estrés al que estaba sometido, y además la soledad que generó la partida de sus dos únicos familiares. Alessio y Angelo quedaron completamente solos.

—¡Oye, Adam! —llamó el italiano con una gran sonrisa al acercarse a su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó a Atenas, no había nadie con quien pudiese conversar. No sabía griego, y su inglés era algo forzado debido a su acento italiano aún arraigado. Pero el único que logró notar a Angelo, a ese joven albino que causaba miedo con sus expresiones, a ese muchacho con un aura solitaria, fue Adam Anderson, un jovencito sueco que no dudó ni un momento en ofrecer su amistad al nuevo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto desconcertado con la manera tan repentina en que su amigo lo abordó apenas saliendo de clases.

—¿Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shaka? — Angelo no era precisamente alguien que pusiese mucha atención a las cosas a su alrededor, y a pesar de tener ya años de conocer al hindú, y a su hermano por igual, no recordaba muy bien las fechas importantes para ambos.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿acaso olvidaste la salida que íbamos a hacer con Aiolia y Shaka al centro comercial?

Y según Adam, su amigo no perdía la cabeza nada más porque la traía puesta. La expresión en el rostro del italiano fue de órdago, cual si una hecatombe hubiese ocurrido en el lugar.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que lo olvidé y no compré ningún regalo? —la respuesta la tendría con la sola mirada de reproche que Adam le dedicaba. Para ese entonces, el italiano ya estaba tomando de la mano a su amigo para que le llevase directo a una tienda.

No le molestó, realmente, al sueco.

Adam le tenía un cariño muy especial a Angelo, quizás más del que cualquiera podría entender. Pero sabía que su cariño jamás sería correspondido, no por la persona que él quería. El italiano jamás iba a fijarse en alguien como él más que como un amigo.

Para cuando despertó de su propia ensoñación, ya Angelo estaba casi empujándole al interior del auto, desesperado, completamente hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabía lo importante que era para Shaka su cumpleaños, más aún al estar cumpliendo los 18. De milagro no había olvidado la edad de su amigo.

Entró a la boutique, dispuesto a comprar la primer cosita que se viera linda a la vista. Siendo sinceros, Angelo no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la moda, o no estaba siquiera al tanto de los gustos de Shaka.

—Angelo, muévete, yo me encargo— habló Adam, eligiendo, entre todas las cosas que había en el mostrador, un bello prendedor, junto con una cadena de plata. El precio no era tan alto, y era algo que el sueco podría costear sin ningún problema. Tampoco era como si tuviese problema con el dinero, pero su hermano le había enseñado a tener mesura al momento de gastar.

El italiano no quiso quedarse ahí. Adam había escogido algo lindo sin necesidad de partirse la cabeza, pero no podría tomar eso que él había elegido y tomar todo el crédito por eso. Así que, sin esperar que él pagara, extendió la tarjeta de crédito que le había otorgado su primo, con seguridad.—Así podremos decir que lo elegimos ambos, y que lo compramos ambos— era la mejor opción, después de todo, a Shaka no le hubiese gustado recibir tantos regalos. El sueco conocía al rubio, y sabía que con la compañía de sus amigos sería suficiente.

No era un caso distinto con Aiolia, quien no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, buscando un regalo lindo, con su hermano mayor a cuestas, por supuesto, y sus padres justo detrás de él para que no terminase, por su torpeza y poca paciencia, tropezando y rodando por ahí.—Aiolia, cariño, por favor, mantén la calma, el cumpleaños de Shaka es mañana— acotó su madre, una mujer bastante bella, joven, de largo cabello que llegaba un poco más abajo de su espalda, piel delicada, suave y blanca que resaltaba un bello par de orbes esmeralda, cargados de bondad y cariño. Cualquiera podría compararla con una diosa, una verdadera belleza griega—. No tienes que apresurarte en conseguir algo.

—Tu madre tiene razón— acotó su padre, un hombre alto, bien parecido, de cabello castaño corto y expresión relajada y alegre en el rostro. Era algo joven para tener ya 3 hijos a su cuidado, uno de ellos ya con 21 años cumplidos, pero se le notaba más que feliz con la familia que había formado desde que se casó con Sasha, aquella mujer que llevaba de la mano a un pequeñito de 10 años.

—Mami, ¿por qué mi hermano está saltando por todos lados?

—Verás, corazón, tu hermano está buscando un regalo para su mejor amigo, y no quiere comprar algo que no sea bonito.

—¿Y por qué no le compra ese peluche? —el niño no tardó nada en señalar un muñeco de felpa, un lindo zorrito color blanco. Aiolia rápidamente observó el peluche, y abrazó a su hermano menor en agradecimiento por la idea. El pequeño se quejó un poco, pero rió de cualquier manera.

—¡Regulus, te llevaré al cine el fin de semana! — acotó Aiolia, y con ello, se ganó una sonrisa animada de su hermanito menor, quien asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

El muchacho no tardó nada en correr a la tienda y comprar ese peluche. Lo hacía con tanta alegría que pareciese un niño después de haber encontrado un juguete que había estado buscando por semanas. Pagó, y pidió que le envolvieran aquel presente, en un bonito papel color blanco con detalles en dorado, y un llamativo moño del mismo color de los detalles.

—Ya tienes el regalo, ¿mejor? —preguntó su padre, palmeando su espalda y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hijo.

Lo primero que golpeó el rostro de Shaka muy temprano por la mañana fueron los rayos del sol, colándose entre los espacios de la persiana que cubría su ventana. El muchacho apenas tenía ganas de levantarse, aún si era su cumpleaños. En días como ese, deseaba simplemente quedarse metido en la cama, sin hacer nada más que dormir todo el día.—Shaka, levántate ya, que llegarás tarde— pero no se le olvidaba que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, ir al colegio era una de ellas.

—Ya voy, ya voy...—musitó de mala gana, hasta que recibió, sin esperarlo, un poco de merengue en la nariz, y a su hermano frente a sí con un trozo de pastel y una sonrisa inmensa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shaka.

Pequeñas cosas como esas le hacían sonreír más a menudo, olvidarse de todos eso problemas que le aquejaban a diario, en especial con ese par de abusivos gemelos que no paraban jamás de tocarle las narices. Agradeció con una sonrisa, no hacía falta más, y tomó el trozo de pastel para empezar a comerlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, quizás unos cinco minutos más tarde, el reloj estaba indicándole que si continuaba tan distraído, llegaría tarde a clase.

Casi engulló el pastel, y se levantó cual resorte a darse una ducha rápida, sólo arreglándose lo suficiente para estar presentable, y después de clase ir con sus amigos al centro comercial, como había quedado hacía un tiempo. Shaka no podía estar más feliz ese día, tendría que ser perfecto.

—¡Me voy, llegaré tarde! —indicó el menor, ya prácticamente abriendo la puerta.

—Cuídate, y no llegues muy tarde— indicó Asmita con tranquilidad— ¡y más te vale responder mis llamadas! —no obtuvo más respuesta que la puerta cerrándose, y dejándole entonces completamente solo en la casa.

No tenía trabajo ese día, y su hermano se había ido a festejar con sus amigos. Lo justo, para Asmita, sería ir a tomar un café.

Cogió el teléfono, y marcó el número de Albafica, el florista que le había ayudado a plantar el jardin frontal de su hogar. Su llamada fue respondida, y finalizada con una cita en una cafetería cercana. Asmita no perdió tiempo, y tomando sus llaves salió de la casa rumbo al punto de encuentro.

—Asmita, me sorprende tu llamada— exteriorizó el muchacho apenas el rubio apareció—. Creí que saldrías a festejar con tu hermano.

—No, Alba, él fue a otro lado, tenía planes con sus compañeros de escuela, así que hoy tengo el día para mi.

—¿Hace cuánto que no salías tú solo a darte un tiempo?

—No lo sé, quizás desde que llegué a Grecia es que no salgo sin mi hermano.

La nostalgia le atacaría entonces, puesto que los recuerdos de su pequeño hermano tomándole de la mano para dar un simple paseo por el parque, o tirando de su camisa para convencerle de dar un paseo por la playa, cositas así, era lo único que llegaba a la mente del hindú mayor. Pero ya Shaka era un adulto, tenía el derecho de divertirse con gente de su edad, y no siempre con su hermano mayor.

—En todo caso, sé que es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya te dijo Manigoldo lo que planea?

Si Albafica sabía qué era lo que planeaba Manigoldo, entonces no debía ser algo sano. Siempre que involucraba al florista, algo terminaba mal, ya fuese por la borrachera que su jefe se tiraba encima, o porque Alba terminaba, de una u otra forma, golpeando al italiano.

Caso contrario de Adam y Angelo, ambos muy unidos, desde que se habían conocido el primer día de clases.

—No, ¿qué es lo que planea? —ya hasta le daba miedo preguntar.

—Alquiló un club nocturno para toda la noche, está organizando una fiesta enorme, como si se fuese a casar la hija de un político, ¿qué se yo? —explicó Albafica—. Ah, y quiere que lleves a tu hermano, como una forma de festejar que cumplió sus 18 años.

Asmita, de milagro, no se había ahogado con el sorbo que dio a su café, mirando incrédulo al celeste. ¿Cómo era eso del club nocturno? El rubio había accedido a una fiesta, pero olvidó, por supuesto, lo extravagante que podría llegar a ser Manigoldo. Y al ser el cumpleañero, no podía darse el lujo de faltar, tampoco le haría gastar un dineral de aquellos.

Asmita no tendría más remedio que asistir a esa fiesta, y arrastrar a Shaka consigo para no quedar como un malagradecido. A pesar de todo, su jefe, y amigo, lo había hecho todo con buena intención.

—¿En serio tenemos que trabajar tan tarde? —protestó un muchacho de largo cabello, atado en una coleta alta, tirado en el sofá de la sala y jugando videojuegos—. Pandora pareciera querer aprovecharse.

—Es una buena paga, además no todo el tiempo nos da trabajo, debe ser importante si nos pide a nosotros para esa noche— acotó su hermano gemelo, observando en sus manos el cheque que les había entregado su jefa un par de horas antes.

Ni Aspros ni Deuteros estaban en casa, y los gemelos menores tenían que atender todo lo que había pendiente. Saga ya se encontraba más recuperado de aquel ataque de ansiedad que sufrió días atrás, progresando gradualmente en ese aspecto. Aunque procuraba no estresarse, y mantenerse calmo, a veces su hermano y sus primos lo sacaban de quicio.

—Ayúdame, que no tardan en llegar— pidió amablemente, apagando la consola de videojuegos—. Tú sabes cómo se pone Aspros cuando no está la mesa puesta a la hora de la comida, Kanon. Deja de jugar de una vez.

—Aguafiestas— el menor se levantó, y acomodó el comedor, para que cuando todos se sentasen a comer, no hubiese inconveniente alguno. Por lo general, así empezaban, con pequeñas discusiones sobre quién debería poner la mesa, quién debería servir la comida, cosas pequeñas que siempre Kanon cumplía, quisiera o no. Tenía que mantener a su hermano bajo control si no quería que una crisis lo atacase.

En efecto, los mayores no tardaron en llegar, algo molidos por todo el trabajo que Pandora había encargado para ellos. Si no fuera porque era un trabajo bien remunerado, ellos ya lo hubiesen dejado hace ya buen tiempo.

—Estoy destrozado, iré a darme una ducha — musitó Aspros, lanzando, sin siquiera fijarse, sus cosas hacia el sofá apenas cruzó el umbral de la casa. Deuteros, por su parte, simplemente fue a tomar asiento, esperando paciente la cena, misma que le fue servida tan solo unos momentos después. A veces Kanon se preguntaba si sus primos realmente estaban haciendo todo por vivir mejor, o solamente por entretenerse en algo que no fuese su día a día en la casa. Últimamente no eran más que peleas entre ellos, como si no les interesara el bienestar de Saga por ningún motivo.

Éste, aprovechando que Aspros no estaba presente, le contó a Deuteros de todo lo que tenía planeado. No era ningún secreto para el moreno que su primo gustaba de ese muchachito hindú al que solía molestar tan seguido en la escuela, y no lo culpaba, el mocoso era de muy buen ver, atractivo a más no poder.

—¿Estás seguro de querer trabajar con nosotros? Pandora es una bruja— soltó el moreno mientras comía tranquilamente su cena. No es que odiase a Pandora, no, para nada. Sólo... la consideraba una piedrita en el zapato.

Y sinceramente se preguntaba cómo se había conseguido marido.

—Sí, quiero— sentenció Saga, seguro de sus palabras—. Además ganan muy bien, podría comprarle a Shaka algún regalo por su cumpleaños.

—Qué descarado, comprarle un regalo después de casi pisotearlo en el campus. Bien hecho, hermano— vociferó Kanon desde la cocina en medio de risas suaves, burlonas aún así, contra su hermano mayor.

Y Deuteros no pudo evitar reír tampoco. Kanon tenía razón; Saga no podía esperar que Shaka le aceptase un regalo, y menos al ser él el principal artífice de todos sus problemas y rabietas. De las veces que Deuteros se había ido a para a aquella escuela, había visto a Shaka como un muchachito bastante recatado, educado, pero capaz de convertirse en una víbora venenosa si se le provocaba. Tenía esa expresión que mostraban todos los que se sentían con la capacidad de comerse al mundo, y que además podrían jactarse de tenerla. Si Saga continuaba tentando a su suerte, iba a salir muy mal parado.

—Te estás metiendo en un campo minado— advirtió Aspros de repente. Había escuchado la conversación completa, y no dudó en acercarse a Saga, colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro—. Si quieres trabajar, no tengo por qué impedirlo, tienes edad suficiente para saber en lo que te metes. Pero también tienes edad suficiente para saber dónde no debes ni asomar la nariz.

La advertencia de Aspros sonó tan cruenta y fría, que Saga se sintió intimidado por completo, mirando a su hermano menor como pidiéndole algún consejo. No se ganó otra cosa más que una mueca y a Kanon encogiéndose de hombros, con ello dándole la razón a su primo.

Y sí, Saga se metía en terreno peligroso, yendo como vil polilla hacia un foco.

En el calendario se marcaba un 19 de septiembre, Shaka había cumplido al fin dieciocho años de vida, diez de haber salido de la India, diez de vivir con su hermano... Diez años de haber empezado una nueva vida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —felicitaron Adam, Angelo y Aiolia, tendiendo los tres sus regalos al mismo tiempo hacia su amigo, aún si con ello obstruían la vista del pastel tan apetitoso que le habían comprado entre los tres. Un postre completamente cubierto de crema batida, decorado con fresas, y un delicioso panqué de naranja debajo de tanto dulce.

El rubio recibió los regalos con una sonrisa, y los abrió de forma expectante, emocionado a lo que pudiese encontrar.

Lo primero, el prendedor y la cadena, regalo de Adam y Angelo, causándole un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Era hermoso, brillante, un regalo simple, pero de gran significado. Y los guardó con mucho cuidado de regreso en la cajita en que habían sido envueltos después de haber agradecido.

Y luego tomó el regalo de Aiolia. Una caja ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña.

La abrió, y apenas aquel peluche cruzó su campo de visión, una sonrisa queda, dulce, se formó en sus labios, adornando de esa manera el rostro del hindú, y brindándole mayor brillo a su faz. El zorrito, de un inmaculado color blanco, tenía un lazo en el cuello, donde cuidadosamente habían bordado un mensaje para el muchacho con motivo de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

_"Para el mejor amigo que puede existir. De Aiolia. Feliz cumpleaños."_

Un muy bello detalle, tomando en cuenta que el griego no era precisamente bueno en las manualidades. Y debía suponer, por lo irregulares que eran las formas, que lo había hecho todo él solo. Podría no ser un regalo ostentoso, pero el valo sentimental era lo más importante para el joven rubio.

—Gracias por todo, no saben lo mucho que aprecio todo esto...—susurró, antes de mirar el pastel, y soplar las velas. Su único deseo era que su vida continuase así, tan perfecta como hasta el momento la había concebido.

El resto del día fue normal, en medio de risas, bromas, abrazos. La alegría de Shaka no tenía precio, le bastaba tener a sus amigos a su lado, a su hermano, nada más que eso. Su felicidad no necesitaba de cosas materiales, se basaba simplemente en el cariño que le entregaban. Y agradecía infinitamente a su hermano el haberle educado como lo hizo.

Asmita era su mundo entero, la única persona por la que peleaba contra la vida.

—Asmita, ¿te encuentras bien? —algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Durante su conversación, antes de que Asmita se retirase a casa para estar presente cuando su hermano llegase, un fuerte mareo le atacó, seguido de una punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza, que lo dejó aturdido por largos segundos. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso, y no podía atenerlo tampoco al estrés por un trabajo que ni siquiera le exigía tanto.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema, debe ser solamente el cansancio— era lo más lógico. Había dormido poco, de todas formas, así que debía ser sólo cansancio.

—Deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco— y el hindú no se negó a ello. Albafica se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, e hizo a Asmita tomar un taxi directamente hasta su hogar.

Así lo hizo. En el trayecto, pensaba en lo que pudiese haber ocurrido para que tales síntomas se le presentaran, pero no había comido nada malo, no se había mal pasado en nada. La única explicación que encontraba era simplemente falta de sueño.

Apenas llegó a su hogar, se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá a esperar a su hermano. Él nunca le compró regalos en sus cumpleaños anteriores, no se vio en la necesidad de ello. La compañía que se hacían, con lo unidos que eran, bastaba para hacer a Shaka pasar buenos ratos. Y pensando en su hermano menor, éste entró por la puerta, el peluche de zorrito asomando graciosamente la cabeza de entre su mochila.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Todo ha sido increíble— acotó Shaka en respuesta, acercándose a mostrarle los presentes que le habían sido entregados, en especial ese peluche que llevaba.

—¿Quién te lo dio? —el mayor no tardó en revisar el listón. Segundos bastaron para que la sonrisa de Asmita se ampliase, y una mirada cómplice le fuese dirigida a su hermano menor—. Algo me dice que Aiolia esperaba más con este regalo.

—¡Hermano! Él es sólo mi amigo, no pienses cosas que no debes...—pero la sonrisa del rubio mayor no se esfumó. Sus orbes azules, clavados sobre su hermano menor, hacían éste sentirse más y más nervioso. No es que le disgustase Aiolia, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, pero tampoco podía decir que sentía algo por el griego.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me reservo mis comentarios— le respondió en medio de sonrisas suaves. Asmita más tarde sintió otra punzada en la cabeza, y se retiró los anteojos para tallas un poco sus ojos, puesto que la vista se le había nublado por un momento.—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? —sugirió el rubio menor, palmeando así la espalda del mayor. Éste aceptó la propuesta, y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes desear, por segunda vez, un feliz cumpleaños a su hermano menor.

—Ah, por cierto, el día viernes habrá una fiesta, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—¿Y por qué no había de hacerlo? Es tu cumpleaños, Asmita, claro que iré contigo— con tal respuesta, el nombrado asintió con la cabeza, y se adentró en su habitación.

Era el cansancio lo que había provocado el dolor de cabeza y el mareo, pues Asmita nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó profundamente dormido, con el cabello prácticamente esparcido sobre la almohada.

El día siguiente pasó volando, nada nuevo, ni siquiera para Shaka, a quien le pareció extraño que ni Saga ni su hermano hubiesen pasado para molestarlo como hacían ya todos los días. Aiolia suspiró, resignado, sabiendo que ya se había vuelto rutina para el rubio el hecho de ver a los gemelos. Y Shaka era bastante apegado a su rutina.

Viernes por la noche, ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, y todos los invitados esperaban fuera del club nocturno. Kardia buscaba tocarle las narices a Dégel, no había día que el galo no tuviese que soportar a su hiperactivo amigo, pero no le molestaba, es más, hasta le daba un poco de movilidad a su día. Por supuesto, nadie más que ellos debía saber lo que ocurría, esos constantes encuentros en la oficina donde terminaban conversando de otras cosas, muy por encima del trabajo. Muchas veces Dégel se preguntaba de dónde sacaba Kardia tanta vitalidad.

Dégel siempre había sido muy recatado. Desde que llegó de Francia, no había hecho más que mantenerse apegado al trabajo, nada más que eso. Y su apariencia, con ese par de anteojos siempre delante de sus ocelos violáceos, le hacían ver realmente distante, el tipo de persona que se hallaba encerrado en un bloque de hielo irrompible.

Pero Kardia había logrado traspasar, poco a poco, ese gran bloque de hielo. Quedaba a consideración de los demás la manera en que lo había hecho.

Asmita y Shaka no tardaron en llegar al punto de encuentro, donde se dispusieron a entrar al edificio.

Era un lugar muy elegante, y parecería inclusive un restaurante caro, de esos que se visitaban una vez cada año cuando se tenían ahorros suficientes para pagar la exhuberante cuenta.

A pesar de todo, tanto Shaka como Asmita sabían muy bien que el lugar podría ser todo, menos un restaurante caro. Las luces se apagaron, y todos estaban a la espera de lo siguiente.

Cuatro meseros, muy bien vestidos, atractivos por demás, entraron al lugar. Lo gracioso del asunto recaía en que eran nada más y nada menos que dos pares de gemelos, quienes causaron más que revuelo en el público femenino, toda esas mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa de Manigoldo chillaron como locas apenas los vieron.

Sin embargo, Shaka se quedó boquiabierto al notar un pequeño detalle.

Entre ese cuarteto, se hallaban nada menos que Saga y Kanon, aquel par de muchachos que vivían molestando al menor de los Zavijah. Y por puro milagro no notó ese rubor en sus propias mejillas de tan solo pensar que Saga no se veía tan mal como se mostraba a veces en el campus.

La mirada de Asmita, sin embargo, se hallaba perdida en uno de los recién llegados. Un hombre, alto, musculoso, de tez morena y ojos azules cautivadores, así como también un gracioso colmillo sobresaliendo de entre sus labios. Un aura salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo protectora, que le daba esa sensación de calidez en el pecho, una sensación que jamás creyó poder sentir.

Y los orbes de Deuteros se habían perdido por completo en aquella azulada mirada, tan bella como el mismo cielo, y tan profunda como el océano. Era toda una belleza. Cabello rubio, largo, facciones finas, casi como si se tratase de un muñeco tallado por los mismos dioses, piel clara, nívea y suave a la vista, y un par de anteojos que cubrían los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto.

Una sonrisa, miradas furtivas, un tenue rubor en un par de blancas mejillas, y una mueca de nervios que resaltaba ese colmillo tan peculiar.

— Hermano... ¿Estás bien?

Quería pensar que sí, que estaba perfectamente.

Saga quería que se lo tragara la tierra apenas su mirada se cruzó con la de Shaka.

Kanon rió para sus adentros por las desgracias de su hermano.

Deuteros se quedó por largo rato contemplando de lejos los ojos de Asmita.

Y Aspros... no supo si llegó a sentirse celoso de Deuteros, o de Asmita.

* * *

¿Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

— Mi querido señor Minos, ¿ha tenido un buen viaje? — la voz que se escuchó no era una muy agradable, pero aún así, tenía un toque de elegancia.

—Ha sido bastante agradable— comentó un hombre, cincuenta años ya encima, pero con la misma vitalidad de un adolescente. Minos Hansen, abogado y juez en ya varios tribunales, era un hombre de temer. Era una persona bastante respetable, no sólo por sus riquezas, sino también por sus influencias, y su fama en los juzgados noruegos, donde ganó una gran fortuna, misma que recaía, completamente, en su hija, una joven de gran belleza que bien era considerada, por muchas personas, como una valquiria que había bajado desde Asgard, la mitológica ciudad donde reinaba Odín.

— Me alegro que haya pasado un buen tiempo— y el hombre con el que conversaba no era alguien en quien Minos pudiese confiar con tanta facilidad—. El viaje desde Noruega debió haber sido muy cansado.

—Lo fue, Youma, en efecto— tomó la taza de té que una de las sirvientas de aquel hombre le ofreció, y suspiró—. Pero ambos sabemos que no me has llamado sólo por hacerlo, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Alzir? —cuestionó. El noruego era un hombre paciente, sí, pero si se le provocaba, era una persona difícil de contener.

— Sabía que iba a sacar tal tema de conversación —y entonces, aquel hombre sonrió con esa típica sorna suya, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra al tomar asiento—. Lo he llamado para un asunto de vital importancia, que he de suponer resulta conveniente para ambos.

—Habla rápido, Youma, que no tengo todo el día— la sola idea de dar rodeos al asunto, tal como lo hacía el contrario, ponía a Minos de mal humor.

—Ofrezco una alianza entre mi hijo menor, y su hija— soltó de repente. Youma sabía orquestar perfectamente sus planes, y se encargaba de que se cumpliesen al pie de la letra. Si tenía a Minos de su lado, estaba seguro de que podría terminar hundiendo a los gemelos, incluídos sus sobrinos. De esa manera, podría quedarse con las riquezas que había hecho desde el día en que se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia.

—¿Tu hijo menor? ¿Y qué hay de mayor, Youma? —cuestionó el hombre con una ceja en alto, apenas cubierta su frente por el flequillo.—El mayor tiene ciertos problemas psiquiátricos, dudo mucho que resulte conveniente para usted, hace mucho tiempo él se vio revocado del privilegio para quedarse con la fortuna de nuestra familia— y en realidad, Youma simplemente había movido las piezas a su antojo, cual escritor y director de una obra de teatro.

—Mi hija Hilda tendría que dar su aprobación— respondió Minos, y dio un sorbo a su té—. No estamos en el siglo pasado para que yo la case con alguien que puede no ser de su agrado.

—Oh, le aseguro, señor Hansen, que mi hijo Deuteros será completamente del agrado de su hija—aseguró Youma. Y aunque Deuteros llegase a ponerse difícil con el trato, entonces tendría que recurrir a usar artimañas sucias, poner a Aspros como su comodín.

—Quedará entonces en manos de mi hija si acepto o no su propuesta— murmuró el juez—. Mientras tanto, quedamos sólo en un probablemente— a Minos no le vendría mal apoderarse de toda esa fortuna que hacía famosa a la familia Alzir, desde siempre ambicionó con poner sus manos aunque fuese en una pequeña porción de ésta.

El político se puso de pie, y acto seguido fue a la habitación contigua, el comedor, donde ahora su hija, junto con el hermano de ésta, se hallaban comiendo, pues habían llegado hambrientos de su largo y cansado viaje.

—Hilda, querida, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

La nombrada no tardó en ponerse de pie, y aunque dejase a su hermano mayor, Siegfried, ahí solo en el comedor, no le importó demasiado. Hilda tenía fama de ser una niña mimada, consentida en todo sentido desde que su madre había fallecido. Minos sentía predilección por su hija, puesto que ella, según el noruego, era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

—¿Me has llamado, padre?

—El hombre que ves aquí ha ofrecido a uno de sus hijos para casarse contigo, pero necesito saber si tú estás dispuesta a ello, no quisiera incomodarte— y Minos estaba al tanto también de ese temperamento tan complicado que Hilda poseía.

—Youma, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —el nombrado asintió con la cabeza—. Quizás considere su oferta, señor Alzir, pero quiero saber qué es lo que yo gano. Es bien sabido que sus hijos no viven con usted desde hace algunos años, y muy pocas personas los conocen.

Obviamente, la cabeza de la familia Alzir estaba al tanto de ello. Se había encargado de que sólo las personas necesarias estuviesen enteradas de la existencia de sus hijos, y entre ellos se encontraba la familia de Minos.

—Se encuentra usted en lo correcto, señorita Hilda, pero he de informarle que sólo la gente necesaria sabe de ellos, usted es una persona privilegiada en ese aspecto— la expresión de Hilda fue una bastante satisfecha. Le gustaba sentirse así, que su ego fuese alimentado sin miramientos. Youma se fue acercando a la joven, y le mostró una fotografía de los gemelos Aspros y Deuteros, señalando al menor de ellos.

La muchacha había conocido al menor de ellos cuando todavía estaba en la universidad, y se había quedado prendada de él al instante. Por eso, apenas al reconocerlo, miró a su padre con expresión de berrinche, la misma que colocaba siempre que deseaba algo. Y Minos supo interpretarlo a la perfección. Esos gestos por parte de su princesa, como él le llamaba, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber cómo debía proceder para mantenerla feliz.

—Está decidido, Youma, iniciaremos los preparativos para la boda— acotó el hombre, rodeando los hombros de la joven con un brazo. Siegfried, detrás de ellos, observaba todo de manera reprobatoria—. Espero que algún día podamos realizar una reunión familiar para discutir los términos de la alianza.

Desde siempre, la joven Hilda había estado encaprichada con Deuteros, no por su dinero, ni por su posición social, había algo más que le llamaba la atención de éste, inclusive más de lo que el mismo Aspros hubiese logrado. Youma se había encargado de poner a su hijo mayor como un muchacho con problemas mentales, inestable, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo sin la necesidad de medicación continua, y había mermado por completo lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Aspros era ya un hombre, inteligente, temerario, dispuesto a darlo todo por el bienestar de su hermano y su familia, un verdadero líder, como esperaba su abuelo. Pero su vida había sido arruinada por la ambición desmedida de su propio padre, ese hombre que había engañado a su madre con artimañas, y que había culpado a Deuteros de la muerte de ésta sin tener absolutamente nada que ver.

En ese mismo momento, Asmita trataba de mantenerse indiferente a las miradas que le dirigía el moreno, esa mirada azul siempre fija sobre su persona, como si lo estuviese analizando, queriendo revelar hasta el más oscuro secreto que aquel joven hindú pudiese estar escondiendo.

Y por otro lado, Shaka trataba de no soltar la carcajada del siglo.

Se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa que su hermano, junto con Angelo, Adam y Albafica, mientras Alessio iba por ahí buscando algo bueno que beber. El hindú menor no dejaba de ver a Saga, burlándose internamente del trabajo que desempeñaba, aunque claro, no sabía que además de estar trabajando como su mesero, tenía más tarde otra cosa que mostrar. Pandora había dejado bien claro que el cliente aquel que llegó a apartar completamente el edificio era un hombre de gran poder adquisitivo, y que les podría ser de utilidad para encontrar posibles oportunidades en otro campo.

Pero por supuesto, Saga ignoraba todo eso. Lo hacía porque Shaka, ese rubio a quien siempre molestaba en la escuela, lo estaba mirando, en espera de un error, por más mínimo que fuese, para tomarla en su contra y cobrarse todas esas burlas que en el campus realizaba hacia su persona. Burlas que ni él mismo sabía de dónde sacaba.

Y Kanon, tal como Angelo y Adam, miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida, deleitándose con ese aparente "pudor" que había sacado como por arte de magia. Desde siempre, el menor de los gemelos recordaba a su hermano como una persona no tan recatada, puesto que, en su infancia, era de aquellos niños que adoraba correr prácticamente desnudo por la casa, y causarle problemas a sus padres con ese pequeño problemita que tenía al no querer ponerse ropa porque "le molestaba estar vestido".

—¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora quieres sentirte la Madre Teresa? — preguntó burlón Kanon a su hermano mayor, quien le dio un tirón en el cabello para hacerlo callar. Pero hacía falta mucho más para lograrlo—. Ambos sabemos que es ahora cuando más quieres andar desnudo, Shaka quedaría con la boca abierta —y como siempre, era el menor quien lograba meter ideas raras en la cabeza de Saga. Lo peor era cuando caía por esas provocaciones.

Era su trabajo, después de todo, el estar montados en un escenario. Aspros y Deuteros estaban arriba, recibiendo ovaciones de las secretarias que no paraban de gritar emocionadas. Muchas de ellas, al parecer, habían ido a ese club varias veces en el pasado, y sabían lo que venía.

Los gemelos, al compás de la música de fondo, lenta y sensual, comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa. Aquel que se sentía más abochornado era nada menos que Asmita, quien tuvo que colocar el rostro contra la mesa, ruborizado hasta las orejas, y ganándose de esa manera una animada risa por parte de Angelo y Adam. El rubio no se habría imaginado nunca que ambos gemelos tuviesen un físico tan envidiable, y se golpeó mentalmente por tal pensamiento.

No quería siquiera elevar la mirada cuando supo que ahora eran Saga y Kanon los que estaban en el escenario, palabras de Shaka. Éste mismo no podía quitar la mirada del frente, en espera de un detalle para cobrar las maldades de Saga en su persona. Pero no encontraba nada que usar a su favor, nada que pudiese distraer la mirada del hindú menor del cuerpo de aquel muchacho, musculoso, bien formado, piel tersa, sudada, las gotas recorriendo su pecho sin el más mínimo pudor al seducir a Shaka, quien se imaginaba a sí mismo recorriendo con su lengua los mismos lugares que aquellas traviesas gotas de sal tocaban.

Sin saberlo realmente, su mente divagó, hasta que su hermano lo regresó a la realidad.

—Shaka, ¿podemos irnos ya? — sacaría de excusa que no se sentía bien para que su hermano le creyera. Había cumplido al asistir, aunque fuese su cumpleaños nadie podría obligarle a quedarse por más tiempo—. No me siento muy bien... —el menor no dudó ni un momento en ponerse de pie junto con su hermano, y después de que éste diese las acostumbradas gracias por la fiesta a Alessio, ambos se retiraron.

Asmita aún sentía aquella mirada sobre su nuca, y quemaba... pero no sabía realmente si era por su propio deseo de quedarse, de seguir viéndolo, de deleitarse con aquella piel tostada que le daba un toque misterioso, y lo hacía parecer un verdadero guerrero griego. Ese cuerpo era digno, sin embargo, de un dios, fuese Dionisio, fuese el mismo Apolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Asmita? —preguntó el menor a su hermano, pidiendo un taxi para que los llevase a casa.

—Nada, nada, necesitaba salir de ese lugar...—lo manipulador, obviamente, no se le quitaba ni a palos. Y la risa de Shaka demostró que, como esperaba, su hermano había logrado leer sus intenciones de retirarse.

Al llegar a su hogar, unos cuantos minutos después, ambos hermanos entraron riendo, burlándose de las caras que colocaban sus amigos, de los gritos de las secretarias, esos comentarios sucios que soltaban hacia los artífices de tan increíble espectáculo.

—Nunca creí que Saga estuviese metido en algo como eso— comentó Asmita entre risas—. No se veía nada mal, a decir verdad.

—¿Y qué me dices tú del de piel oscura? No dejaba de verte, hasta parecía caníbal con ese colmillo asomándole.

Las mejillas de Asmita tomaron un tono rojizo, suave y delicado con la mención de aquel hombre. Siendo sincero, las miradas no le habían molestado, ni siquiera aquellas que había alcanzado a percibir viniendo del otro muchacho, que a juzgar por sus facciones debió ser hermano gemelo del moreno.

—¿Quieres saber algo? Me gustaría verlo de nuevo— confesó, riendo con nervios. Ese hombre era enigmático, y a pesar de su apariencia ruda, Asmita sabía que por dentro sería alguien sensible, de sentimientos nobles. Había cosas que, sin necesidad de verlas, él podía descrifrar con sólo contemplar los ojos de una persona.

Sintió, al instante, una conexión con ambos gemelos.

—Es primo de Saga— soltó Shaka, sonriendo divertido, aunque el simple hecho de pensar en Saga, y el espectáculo del que recién habían alcanzado a huir, le hizo sonrojar como nadie. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el ver de esa forma a aquel que le hacía la vida imposible en la escuela.

— En ese caso tú debes conocerlo— lo gracioso era la manera en que ahora el par de hermanos se comportaba, como un par de colegialas, haciendo tratos sobre la persona que tanto les llamaba la atención.

—Quizás, ¡pero no creas que me voy a acercar a Saga por algo así! —claramente, Asmita buscaba molestar a su hermano, quitarle esa cara de pocos amigos que tenía de sólo pensar en uno de los gemelos menores.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿quieres ver una película? — ofreció para poder relajarse un poco, aligerar la tensión en los hombros de su hermanito menor—. Aún es temprano, además me gustaría pasar aunque sea un poco de tiempo con mi hermano.

Shaka aceptó. No se había dado el tiempo de estar con Asmita como hacían todos los cumpleaños, ambos solos, sentados en el sofá frente al televisor con una película y un tazón de palomitas. Sin embargo, aunque ambos estuviesen ahí, ninguno de los dos estaba presente como tal. La mirada de Shaka al frente, y la de Asmita al techo, ambos pensando prácticamente lo mismo, aunque ninguno de los dos planease regresar a aquel club.

_"Quiero verlo de nuevo" _

— ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba? —acotó Kanon, ya en casa, con su hermano mayor en la habitación.

—Sí, lo vi, lo dejé pasmado— y buscaba inflarse el ego, hacerlo más grande lo que, de por sí, ya era.

—Me robaste su atención, sé que yo hubiese sido capaz de hacer más —una ceja en alto por parte de Saga fue la única respuesta que recibió Kanon.

— Ahora no tendrá manera de buscar algo con qué molestarme, si no ha podido nunca, menos podrá ahora.

— Obtuviste la atención entera de Shaka, y además una muy buena paga— el menor de los gemelos sonrió divertido—. Con lo que ganamos, al fin podremos renovar completito el guardarropa, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué no piensas en ahorrar un poco? Hombre, pareciera que el dinero te quema

— ¿Quieres que ande andrajoso por todos lados? No, no, eso nunca— y Kanon se cruzó de brazos. Para cuando lo notó, su hermano se hallaba con la mente en otro lado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Un par de bellos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol contrastando con tan bella e inmaculada piel. Piel que quería marcar como suya, adorarla, morder, besar, lamer, recorrer cual si se tratase de senderos vírgenes de una tierra inexplorada.

— Quiero verlo —susurró casi de manera inconsciente. Pero Kanon sentía que no era lo correcto, la mirada en los ojos de su hermano menor le indicaba que no era lo correcto permitir que se acercase a Shaka. En el club, notó esas miradas que le dirigía Shaka a Saga, esa manera en que parecía comérselo con la vista, aunque su expresión facial no distase de la indiferencia. Encendía a Saga, despertaba en él algo que era mucho mejor mantener dormido.

— No creo que sea lo más sensato...— él sabía cómo se portaba Saga, sabía de esas ganas inmensas que tenía su hermano de comerse al mundo, de tenerlo todo en la palma de la mano, como quisiera y cuando quisiera.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces llamando a ésta casa!? — y la bomba había comenzado la cuenta regresiva.

El grito había sido de Aspros en la sala, una llamada telefónica aquella que lo había puesto así. Tanto Saga como Kanon salieron de la habitación para correr al lugar de donde habían escuchado el grito, desconcertados.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí...? —cuestionó Kanon, recibiendo nada más que un suspiro de Deuteros, quien señaló a su gemelo.

— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a llamas nunca! — se le notaba alterado, fúrico, como si el artífice de esa llamada fuese un ser indeseado—. Ya te dije que primero muerto pongo un pie en tu casa, Youma— no se equivocaba. El nombre causó escalofríos en el cuerpo de Deuteros, y se negó a pensar que realmente lo había escuchado.

—_Pero es algo importante, planeo discutir los términos de su herencia, Aspros, regresárles todo lo que su abuelo les dejó._

— ¿Lo que mi abuelo nos dejó? ¿Esperas que yo crea en tus mentiras después de todo lo que nos has hecho a mi y mi hermano?

— _Lo sé, lo sé, por eso quiero hacer esta cena, así podremos hacer las paces, y podrán tomar el lugar que les corresponde como cabeza de la familia, tu madre así __lo habría querido_— la única manera que había de doblegar a los gemelos era utilizando el recuerdo de su difunta madre, de aquella mujer que los había amado tanto.

—... ¿Cuándo quieres que estemos ahí? —y cedió, generando en su padre, al otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa satisfecha, cargada de malicia.

— _La próxima semana, siete de la noche _

— Ahí estaremos — y se mordió el labio inferior—, hasta entonces, no quiero que llames a esta casa.

— _Perfecto_— Youma lo tenía todo planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle—. _Y por favor, saluda a tus primos y tu hermano de mi parte._

El acaboce.

Ese hombre sabía que Saga y Kanon seguían ahí, con él, que aún al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, seguían viviendo los cuatro juntos. Aspros siempre había querido mantenerlos fuera de la vista de aquel hombre a quien llamó padre, evitarles algún daño que éste pudiese hacerles.

Como lo hizo con Deuteros.

Y como había logrado hacer con Aspros, su hijo mayor.

**_15 años antes... _**

—¡No, padre, déjalo tranquilo, él no ha hecho nada! —las amenazas, los golpes, esa mirada llena de resentimiento hacia un par de niños que no tenían nada que ver en los desplantes de su padre.

La muerte de su abuelo había sido lo único que faltaba para que Youma dejase ver sus verdaderas intenciones. A los ojos de todos, era el padre amoroso y comprensivo, esposo de una mujer de educación privilegiada y cariñosa con su familia.

Aspros desconoció a Youma como su padre en el momento que éste se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

Recordaba a la perfección la bofetada que había recibido por defender a su hermano menor, el dolor que significó un fuerte golpe en la espalda al momento de ser lanzado a su habitación, encerrado junto a su padre. Su cabello tomado con fuerza, su rostro contra una almohada.

Y el dolor insoportable en sus caderas cuando fue su padre, el hombre que le dio la vida, quien abusara de él. Los gritos de Deuteros fuera de la habitación rogando por clemencia, llorando para que su hermano fuese liberado de tal suplicio.

Él con nada más que catorce años.

Su inocencia mancillada, su orgullo resquebrajado continuamente por los abusos recibidos, siempre interponiéndose entre Youma y su hermano menor.

Nunca dejó que éste le pusiese una mano encima a Deuteros. Youma jamás logró echar abajo esa inmensa pared de concreto que Aspros había levantado para evitarle a su padre el estar cerca de su gemelo, su otra mitad.

**_Presente..._**

—¡Aspros, reacciona! —llamó el menor de los gemelos mayores, junto con Kanon que trataba de hacerlo volver a la realidad.

— Lo siento, lo siento, creo que estoy un poco cansado— mintió.

— ¿Quién llamó? ¿Fue... él? —preguntó Deuteros, recibiendo nada más que una mueca en los labios de su hermano, y apenas éste asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Sí, quiere que vayamos la próxima semana a una cena en casa, siete de la noche— explicó, dejándose caer en un sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y Saga acercándose a ofrecerle una taza de té al notarlo tan tenso.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ir? Iré yo si quieres...— porque Deuteros sabía muy bien a lo que estaba enfrentándose Aspros. Los recuerdos de aquellos días de sufrimiento en esa casa no desaparecían de la mente del moreno.

— No, iremos ambos...— sentenció. Si su hermano iba solo, era seguro que Youma quisiese hacerle daño. Pero si era Aspros quien iba solo, se acobardaría, los traumas volverían, y necesitaba a Deuteros para sentirse valiente, para tener una razón por la cual enfrentarse al mundo.

— Yo digo que se están precipitando un poco— habló Kanon, con calma—. Si ha tenido la desfachatez de llamar a ésta casa, no puede estar planeando una bajeza. El tío Youma siempre ha dicho que hasta para hacer maldades hay que tener clase, pero él no la tiene. No se tomaría la libertad de llamar si puede mandar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio que tuviese en mente.

Y Saga le dio la razón. Youma era un hombre inescrupuloso, sucio, un hombre con la mente tan perturbada que sería capaz de hacer todo, incluso lo que no estuviese en sus manos, para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Lo habia logrado con la fortuna de la familia.

— Kanon tiene razón... —murmuró Saga—. Deberían simplemente relajarse un poco, quizás simplemente debe tener ganas de reunir a la familia, nadie puede vivir solo por tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?

En esos momentos, tanto Aspros como Deuteros agradecían que sus primos no conocían en lo absoluto la horrible historia detrás de ese lado de la familia. Estaban enormemente agradecidos de que ellos no supiesen el tipo de torturas a las que eran sometidos todos los días de su vida con aquel hombre a quien en circunstancias normales tendrían inclusive el gusto de llamar 'padre'.

Y esperaban que nunca tuviesen que pasar por ese infierno.

Aspros quería proteger a la familia que le quedaba.

Deuteros quería hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Kanon tan solo esperaba que todo ese revuelo terminase pronto. No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso, y estaba seguro de que los problemas apenas estaban comenzando.

* * *

¿Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está ya el capítulo 5, ¡que lo disfruten! **_

**CAPÍTULO V  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kanon? — el pobre Saga no sabía realmente dónde meter la cabeza. Por primera vez una broma a alguien más no era algo que le cayese precisamente muy bien.

—Claro que sí, quieres llamar su atención, ¿o no? —y lo peor era que, como siempre, era su hermano menor aquel que no dudaba en meterlo en problemas, aún si terminaba él arrastrado. Kanon y Saga siempre habían sido muy unidos, y uno no respiraba si el otro no lo hacía. Por supuesto, a veces el menor de los gemelos no parecía tener la mejor materia gris del universo, o quizás simplemente no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por su propia integridad.

Y sí, esas ideas tan disparatadas del menos llevaron a ambos a la dirección, junto con Shaka, quien se hallaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con pintura de todos los colores.

Precisamente, para llamar su atención, a Kanon se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña bromita, lanzándole un globo lleno de pintura justo en la cabeza. Sí, dio justo en el blanco, pero no contaba con que Shaka iba a tomar venganza, y que terminaría arrojando a ambos gemelos proyectiles de lodo justo después.

No obstante, no cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, por lo que tanto a él como los otros dos los llevaron directamente a la oficina del director.

Shaka se sentía realmente desamparado; ¿ahora cómo le explicaría a su hermano que había armado una revuelta sólo por querer vengarse del globo de pintura en la cabeza?

—Te digo que es cada vez más difícil que dos personas entren en el armario de servicio— habló Kardia, el compañero de trabajo de Asmita, mismo departamento, su asistente como psicólogo en el lugar—. Dégel cada vez se queja más de que el espacio es muy reducido —y por lo visto, también la persona más irreverente que había conocido. Le sorprendía aún la manera en que contaba sus aventuras con aquel joven de anteojos del área de Informática.

—Kardia, deja de hablar de eso con tanto entusiasmo— pidió el rubio con tranquilidad, y una sonrisa suave, mientras bebía un poco de su café—. Ya todos saben de tu relación con Dégel, no es necesario ahondar más en el tema.

— ¡Es que no sabes lo que se siente estar ahí dentro! — se excusó el griego—. Sentir que en cualquier momento alguien va a descubrir lo que hacemos hace que se me suba la adrenalina.

— Escorpión tenías que ser — constató Asmita, y negó con la cabeza. Estaba al tanto del signo zodiacal de su amigo, se había dedicado a leer más acerca de cómo dicho signo influía en la personalidad de cada quién, y le parecía increíble que el signo al que pertenecía Kardia fuese tan... certero.

Tuvo que interrumpir aquella conversación para responder a un llamado hecho a su teléfono celular, ese especial que tenía cuando ocurría algo con su hermano menor en la escuela. Obviamente, que le dijeran que debía estar presente en la oficina del director a la brevedad no fue algo que Asmita tomase de muy buena manera. Shaka jamás se metía en problemas, y cuando lo hacía, era porque terminaba involucrado en algo sólo por estar pasando por el lugar.

Shaka estaba en serios problemas si había sido uno de los artífices de ese problema que se estaba gestando, y Asmita no sería por ningún motivo suave al respecto.

— Lo siento, Kardia, tendré que salir de emergencia, ¿podría encargarte un rato el trabajo? Si Alessio viene a buscarme, avísale que algo con mi hermano surgió y que tuve que salir casi corriendo —el rubio podía confiar en Kardia, lo había hecho desde siempre, desde el momento que pisó aquella empresa y aquel joven se ofreció a explicarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. Era, por demás, su mejor amigo.

Asmita salió del edificio, y después de mirar el reloj, suspiró de forma pesada. No podía creer que su hermano hubiese hecho algo que ameritase ir a la oficina de su director. Pidió un taxi, mismo que fue directamente hasta la escuela donde su hermano menor estudiaba, y en palabras de éste, donde vivía el infierno en la tierra con la presencia de los gemelos Saga y Kanon.

Apenas llegó, fue hasta la oficina del director, donde se encontró con su hermano, bañado en pintura, y a los otros dos completamente cubiertos de lodo. Asmita dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano menor, y cruzó ambos brazos.

Ya el menor de los rubios sabía que le esperaba más que un simple regaño en casa.

— Joven Zavijah — habló el director, ofreciendo asiento al mayor de los hindúes—. Le hemos llamado para informarle que su hermano menor se ha visto involucrado en un altercado con los Alzir— Asmita suspiró ligeramente, y asintió con la cabeza, acomodando sus anteojos.

—Entiendo, ¿hay algún castigo que él deba cumplir? —Shaka se quejó al instante, y no tardó en meterse en la conversación de su hermano con el director.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Fueron ellos quienes me lanzaron un globo con pintura encima, ellos merecen el castigo! —protestó el menor, claramente molesto.

—Así que fueron ellos...— se escuchó una voz detrás de los presentes, gruesa, autoritaria, digna de un jefe de familia—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Volvieron a meterse en problemas?

Para cuando Asmita giró la cabeza, sus ojos se toparon con aquella piel tostada que había visto noches atrás, esos fieros, pero cálidos ojos azules que refulgían cual si la luz de un volcán estuviese iluminándolos. Y a su lado, un reflejo, de tez clara, ojos severos, carácter duro forjado por los años, pero una mirada por igual cálida, que demostraba a una persona protectora con aquellos seres queridos.

El moreno se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos de montura cuadrada, impecables, como si no hubiese cristal protegiendo aquellas gemas zafiro.

—Ahora que están todos presentes aquí...— habló el director para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Sí, sí, vaya al grano, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer— y su voz. Ronca, sensual, atrayente.

—Joven Deuteros, le indico que ésto no es un procedimiento de rutina— interrumpió el director—. Saga y Kanon han atacado a Shaka, y han alterado el orden en esta institución. Además, han causado daños a la estructura por esa pequeña "broma" que han decidido jugar.

Aspros, por su parte, se encontraba simplemente escuchando, con los brazos cruzados. En ese instante, el hindú mayor sólo observaba a su hermano con reproche, en espera de algo que pudiese darle una explicación de lo ocurrido.

— Joven Shaka, tomando en cuenta que usted es un alumno excelente, y que actuó en legítima defensa, se le exime de todo castigo, puede retirarse.

Obviamente, Shaka no perdió tiempo en salir de aquella oficina, molesto, hecho una fiera, y dirigiendo una mirada más que asesina a Saga y Kanon, que no paraban de reír para sí mismos como si hubiesen hecho la hazaña del siglo. Para ellos, hacer enojar a Shaka era lo más divertido que pudiese existir.

— En cuanto a Saga y Kanon, no es la primera vez que hacen algo como ésto.

La mirada de Deuteros, por el momento, no estaba puesta en sus primos, sino en la puerta, observando a Asmita retirarse lentamente. A sabiendas de que era su hermano quien por lo general solucionaba los problemas de los gemelos en la escuela, el moreno salió de la oficina, y fue detrás de Asmita hasta tomarle del brazo.

El muchacho giró la cabeza apenas en dirección a aquel que le había detenido, y fijó su vista en él, sorprendido.

—Tú eres Asmita Zavijah, ¿me equivoco? —habló el mayor, con claros nervios.

El nombrado, por supuesto, se sorprendió de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre. No lo había conocido de cerca sino hasta ese momento, no se quejaba de ello, realmente.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿por qué preguntas? — ya para entonces, Shaka había avanzado lo suficiente como para perderse de la vista de su hermano mayor.

Deuteros, azorado, desvió un momento la mirada. Al rubio le pareció increíblemente tierno el cómo un hombre de ese porte era capaz de ruborizarse por los nervios. Sí, recordaba muy bien dónde lo había visto, y en qué circunstancias también, por lo que sus mejillas, muy lentamente fueron tomando un color carmín delicado. El moreno lo notó al instante, y no hubo manera en que él mismo lograse esconder su propio sonrojo de Asmita, aunque su piel lo disimulase lo suficiente.

—Seguro me recuerdas como el mesero en tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —la risa que soltó Asmita causó azoramiento en el mayor. Era extraño ver a alguien como Deuteros en ese estado, más aún con ese porte que llevaba encima. Aquel melodioso sonido escapando de los labios del hindú había puesto al moreno un poco más nervioso.

— Sí, te recuerdo, ese cumpleaños fue distinto a muchos que he tenido, pero lo disfruté— confesó, ladeando tan solo un poco la cabeza y dejando que su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, cayese como cascada sobre su hombro—. No me imaginaba que fuese a ser de ese modo, pero no me molesta probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando, para eso se vive, ¿no lo crees?

Esa sonrisa, esos labios, esos sonrosados pómulos eran dignos de un muñeco de porcelana. Deuteros no podía quitar su mirada del hindú, y por más que desease mantenerse impasible, algo despertaba en su interior con sólo imaginarse a sí mismo acariciando aquella delicada y suave piel.

— De cualquier forma, quería presentarme como se debe — al final, el mayor pudo salir de su trance, y extendió su diestra hacia el rubio—. Mi nombre es Deuteros Alzir, un gusto conocerte... oficialmente.

Y Asmita volvió a reír, tomando la mano del mayor con firmeza.

Ese simple roce fue suficiente para hacer a ambos estremecer.

Aunque jamás notaron, ni por asomo, tal reacción en el otro.

— El gusto es mío, ya sabes mi nombre, así que no vería necesario el presentarme

— Desde la noche de tu cumpleaños, mi hermano me ha estado diciendo que te invite a tomar una taza de café, piensa que es bueno que yo salga un poco de casa, que haga amistades.

— Salgo a las dos de la tarde a descanso en mi trabajo, espero tu llamada — el rubio tomó la mano de Deuteros, y dejó escrito sobre la misma su teléfono celular para que le pudiese localizar.

El mayor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Para cuando lo hizo, el rubio ya había corrido de ahí, detrás de Shaka, que estaba echando humo al final del pasillo, esperando a Asmita para poder irse a casa.

— Claro, te llamaré...— susurró para sí mismo, regresando así a la oficina de donde había salido, esperando noticias de sus primos.

Aspros solucionó el problema con nada más que una suspensión de un par de días para Saga y Kanon pero, conociendo a Aspros, Deuteros ya veía venir el castigo fuerte apenas pusieran un pie en la casa.

**_25 años atrás_**

—¡No, Youma, basta! ¡Me lastimas! — suplicó Integra, a su esposo, cuando éste la tomó con fuerza del brazo, y apretó el mismo.

El hombre, bastante alterado, ebrio por demás, interceptó a su mujer cuando ésta salía de la habitación. El hogar de aquella familia había sido bastante alegre, cálido, hasta ese momento.

Integra estaba ya en el segundo trimestre de su segundo embarazo, en el que tendría una niña, como le habían indicado los médicos. Aún no decidía el nombre, y había salido a buscar a su esposo al estudio, ahí donde éste solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando.

—¿¡Con quién me has estado engañando, maldita perra!? ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! — bramó el hombre, tirando del brazo de su esposa para llevarla a la habitación. Aspros, despierto por los gritos de sus padres, salió de su propio cuarto, con sigilo, dejando a su hermano menor dormir abrazado a un peluche en su lugar. Deuteros tenía el sueño pesado, tardaría en darse cuenta que no era su gemelo a quien abrazaba.

Entre las sombras, detrás de una maceta, donde se solía esconder cuando jugaba con su hermano, observó la riña entre sus padres, el cómo su madre, indefensa y asustada, suplicaba a Youma que la dejase ir.—¡Te equivocas, no he hecho nada de eso! — trató de no gritar muy alto, o de lo contrario podría despertar a sus hijos, y no quería que mirasen a su padre de esa manera.

Había personas que, de una u otra forma, no gustaban de esa relación perfecta que proyectaban los Alzir, y buscaban de cualquier forma hacer mella, destruír de alguna manera esa perfección de la que tanto se jactaban.—¡Todos en la oficina me han llamado cornudo! — confesó al fin el hombre— ¿Es que acaso tienen razón? ¡Esa mocosa que esperas seguramente no es siquiera mía!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Son mentiras, Youma, por supuesto que es tu hija! — trató de alegar, alterada, aterrada—. Me casé contigo porque te amo, jamás iba a mentirte, nunca — sentenció segura de sus palabras.

Lo siguiente, Integra jamás se lo pudo haber esperado.

Youma sacó, de entre su ropa, un arma, y apuntó a la mujer. Aspros observó todo desde su posición, temblando, pero guardando silencio en todo momento. Debía estar viviendo una pesadilla, tenía que estar pasando eso, no podía ser otra cosa.

— No... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Amor, guarda eso, por favor... Los niños pueden despertar...— susurró apenas, apelando a la razón. Su esposo estaba ebrio, la cordura se le nublaba, y ella no quería que éste cometiese una locura—. Youma, por favor, baja eso y hablemos con calma, aclaremos el asunto...

— No voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo, asquerosa mujerzuela — lo siguiente quedaría grabado en la mente de Aspros, aquella infantil e inocente cabecita conocería una pizca de lo que era, en realidad, aquel padre amoroso que aparentaba ser el suyo.

Youma tiró del gatillo, e hirió a Integra de gravedad. Aspros, con tan solo 4 años, observó con sorpresa la facilidad con la que su padre había disparado, la frialdad y desapego en sus ojos. Ésta cayó al suelo, sangrando, preocupada más que nada por la salud de su bebé, esa niña que no tenía la culpa de nada. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus párpados, y el menor de los gemelos, petrificado, cerró los ojos, y se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos.

Un segundo disparo se escuchó. Largos y tortuosos minutos pasaron para que Aspros abriese los ojos, y se notase completamente solo en la oscuridad del pasillo, detrás de la maceta que lo había hecho pasar desapercibido. Youma se había llevado a Integra al hospital, y alegó haber sido asaltado. Había, inclusive, cubierto su propia ropa con sangre en lugares específicos para que fuese más creíble su historia, contada con tal maestría que ningún médico se negó a atender a la convaleciente mujer. En su estado, y con un embarazo ahora en riesgo, así como su vida, Integra fue ingresada lo más rápido posible, pero con los disparos recibidos, perdió la vida tan solo un par de horas después. La bebé que estaba esperando falleció por igual, y de esa manera Youma se quedaba completamente solo, con la custodia de sus dos hijos varones, los gemelos destinados a heredar la herencia.

Aspros salió de su escondite poco a poco, y se acercó al lugar donde sus padres estaban antes.

La mancha de sangre en el suelo de madera, así como las marcas dejadas por la mano de su madre al sostenerse de la pared, le indicaron que no había sido una pesadilla, como había querido creer.

Había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre.

_**Presente**_

_**—**_Aspros... Oye, hermano...— habló el mellizo del nombrado, tratando de captar su atención.

Después del regaño hecho hacia Saga y Kanon, ahora los gemelos mayores se hallaban, tranquilos, discutiendo en la sala lo que harían el día de la cena, ese compromiso que se habían echado encima prácticamente a la fuerza. Pero Aspros había perdido la noción del espacio, sumido en sus recuerdos, en ese fatídico suceso que ni siquiera había podido contrar a su hermano.

Llevaba 25 años guardando un secreto, veinticinco años encubriendo un crimen por miedo, miedo a que su hermano tuviese que sufrir ese mismo destino, dejándose humillar, someter, dejándose abusar por su propio padre.

Ya serían veinticinco años mintiéndole a Deuteros acerca de la muerte de su madre. Un suceso que, a pesar de su corta edad, recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que nos dirá? — preguntó el menor apenas captó la atención de su gemelo.

— Me preocupa lo que pueda querer—aceptó, y suspiró—. ¿No te parece extraño que haya llamado ahora? Saga y Kanon cumplieron ya la mayoría de edad hace unos años, a Youma le conviene eso, seguro quiere que firmen alguna cesión de derechos de la herencia que nos dejó mi abuelo, no lo sé... De cualquier manera no confío en él.

— No me da muy buena espina tampoco...— y el menor suspiró.

Ninguno de los dos tenía a su padre en un pedestal, y mucho menos el mayor de los mellizos. Él le tenía tanto rencor y tanta rabia que se creía capaz de matarlo a sangre fría apenas lo tuviera en frente. Pero no quería ser como él, no quería convertirse en un asesino por meros intereses.

— De cualquier forma, no creo que los mocosos vayan a dejarse ganar por esa cucaracha — y Deuteros sabía que no sería así, apoyaba a su hermano en ese aspecto—. Cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con ese rubio que viste en el club?

— Sí, colgué hace un buen rato — respondió azorado, y con una sonrisa tan amplia que podría parecer la de un niño—. Y tengo una cita con él, este fin de semana...— finalizó. Las risas de Aspros no se hicieron esperar, y la tensión que le había generado hablar de la cena con su padre desapareció al instante.

— Ya te hacía falta un empujoncito, te dije que te iría bien... Además necesitas salir un poco, despejarte, ¿sabes? — aconsejó con calma. Quería que su hermano no se viese todo el tiempo encerrado en casa, que buscase otras cosas que hacer además de andar sólo del trabajo a su hogar y viceversa—. Ahora, a trabajar, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... Pandora me ha pedido que vayamos a firmar un contrato, sabes que no le gusta que la hagamos esperar.

— A esa mujer le hace falta marido — contraatacó Deuteros, y Aspros negó con la cabeza.

— No, tiene demasiado marido como para poder manejarlo — y ambos gemelos rompieron a reír.

El día transcurrió con normalidad.

El contrato a firmar era bastante prometedor. Ambos gemelos se habían ganado la vida a base de modelaje, y con los conocimientos de Aspros en leyes, era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiese llegar a embaucarlos. Estaban en la cima, reformando la resquebrajada imagen que le había sido dejada a su familia desde la muerte de su madre.

— Entonces, ¿le espero hoy por la noche? — preguntó al teléfono, un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, un cigarrillo en la izquierda, y la lámpara apenas iluminando su rostro en medio de la oscuridad en el estudio.

— Por supuesto, Youma, habíamos quedado ya en eso hace unos días — murmuró Minos, con cierto fastidio al otro lado de la línea. Cansado y de malas, no era muy buena hora para insistirle en algo al noruego.

— Perfecto, espero que conocer a mis hijos sea de su agrado, señor Hansen, le esperaré con ansias — dicho ésto, el castaño colgó, con tal calma y elegancia, seguro de sí mismo, que parecía tener al mundo entero bajo su mando.

Aquella mansión estaba vacía desde hacía años, y Youma la había vuelto su propia utopía.

Aquel día en que Integra y su hija fallecieron, aquel hombre logró zafarse de las investigaciones policíacas por una aplastante falta de pruebas. Youma tenía sus huellas digitales en el arma que había usado para asesinar a su esposa, sí. Sin embargo, alegó haberle quitado el arma al asaltante que supuestamente había entrado a su hogar a atacarlos. Después de todo no era secreto que muchos envidiaban el estilo de vida de la familia Alzir, su fortuna, el renombre, el prestigio.

Su sola existencia.

Y en aquel pasillo que colindaba con las escaleras, aún el hombre veía con una sonrisa las imágenes de su mujer suplicándole piedad, la sangre salpicando el lugar. Ese día perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero ganó poder, riquezas... y el miedo de sus hijos por encima de todo.

Al caer la noche, tanto Aspros como Deuteros eligieron asistir a aquella cena. No querían parecer tampoco un par de niños asustados, no después de todo lo que vivieron, el infierno del que habían salido, y lo que habían logrado. Algo tensos, dentro del auto, y mientras iban de camino a aquella casa, ambos rememoraban lo sucedido entre esas paredes. Risas, abrazos, palabras de aliento... pero también los golpes, los abusos, los gritos, todas las palabras humillantes e hirientes.

Deuteros recordaba con rencor cómo su padre le culpó de la muerte de su madre, llamándole desgracia, decepción, apelativos terribles para un niño de escasos 4 años. Le llenó la cabeza de ideas erróneas, sin poder el pequeño comprender siquiera el hecho de haber muerto su madre mientras él dormía.

Aspros no se encontraba mejor, por supuesto que no. Revivir aquella noche era doloroso, y alimentaba su rabia, misma que apenas controlaba, por el bien de su hermano menor.

Una vez que se hallaron frente a la puerta de aquella gran casa, entraron a la misma, una de las sirvientas abriendo la puerta. Era una mujer ya con algunos años encima, pero que había cuidado de los niños cuando éstos eran apenas unos niños. Habían pasado ya diez años desde la última vez que los vio.

—¡Joven Aspros! ¡Mi niño Deuteros! — la mujer abrazó a ambos, generándole una sonrisa entre tanta tensión que llevaban encima—. Miren nada más cómo han crecido, ya no parecen ese par de niños traviesos que solía cuidar.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Nadia? — saludó el mayor de los gemelos. Nadia, una mujer de poco más de 40 años, había sido la única luz en aquella casa desde que Integra se había ido. Ella sirvió para mantener a Aspros, aún, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Estaría mucho mejor si estuviesen ustedes aquí — susurró, mirando a sus costados—. Su padre ha estado planeando muchas cosas últimamente, pareciera que se siente morir.

— Zeus te oiga —comentó Deuteros al rodar los ojos, sonriendo, mostrando ese gracioso colmillito a aquella mujer que había sido su nana por años. Su segunda madre.

—¿Está en casa? — preguntó el mayor al referirse a Youma. La afirmación de la mujer le hizo suspirar.

— Sí, los espera en el comedor— comentó, instándoles a seguirle—. Preparé la comida que a ustedes tanto les gusta, esta noche debía ser especial por su regreso.

— ¿Regreso? —preguntaron los mellizos al aire, sin comprender muy bien aquellas palabras. Era sólo una visita, no planeaban quedarse tampoco, no con Youma aún rondando por ahí como vil buitre.

Y él estaba ahí, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con una copa de vino tinto frente suya. El comedor estaba puesto con elegancia, como si se esperase a más personas. Y de hecho así era, pero no se les había sido avisado aquello.

— Buenas noches —saludó, con educación, el padre de los gemelos. Ninguno de ellos cayó por esa fachada de hombre de familia, recatado y que no mataba ni una mosca. Ambos sabían que su padre sería capaz de quemar un panal de abejas y salir ileso.

— Buenas noches, padre — Aspros habló. Estóico y con firmeza, sin mostrar el miedo que aún se gestaba dentro suyo, sino reemplazando ese sentimiento por el más puro rencor en sus palabras.

— Aspros, hijo mío, no me mires de esa forma, ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre.

— No, gracias, recién saqué este traje de la tintorería, no quiero ensuciarlo tan pronto con desperdicio — esa simple frase causó que su padre chasqueara la lengua con fastidio.

— Suerte que estoy de buenas, no eduqué un hijo tan boca floja —y miró al menor de sus hijos, con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Deuteros? ¿Vendrás a saludar a tu padre?

—Lo siento, no vengo con intenciones de eso, procuro mantenerme alejado de la mierda para no pisarla.

Ambos hermanos se sentían lo suficientemente intimidados como para reaccionar contra su padre. Como un animal amenazado, que mostraba garras y colmillos en espera de que su depredador bajase la guardia para atacar. Como un par de fieras bestias defendiendo su territorio.

— Por lo visto, tanto tiempo alejados no ha ayudado a suavizarlos, me gusta eso — así los había educado, imperturbables—. Pero por favor, tomen asiento, esperaremos al resto de los invitados.

— ¿Invitados? No, no, yo no acepte venir por recibir a tus invitados, Youma —farfulló el mayor, indignado. Aunque no consideraba nada alejado de la realidad que su padre quisiera aparentar que era un hombre amoroso y apegado a la familia.

— Lo siento, creo que he olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

El timbre sonó, y con ello, la sonrisa de aquel hombre se ensanchó. Aspros supuso que aquella cena no había sido sólo una invitación casual por parte de su padre,sino que había algo más, otro motivo escondido detrás de todas esas jugarretas para engatusar a los gemelos.

—Señor Youma, el señor Hansen ha llegado con sus hijos —y detrás de Nadia se encontraban los nombrados. Minos, con un traje bastante elegante, un porte digno de alguien de la nobleza. Su hija, Hilda, una belleza escandinava portando un hermoso vestido de color negro, corte clásico, con detalles en matices grises y azules. Su hijo mayor y heredero, Siegfried, un joven de mirada gentil, presencia casi invisible; parecía más un simple guardaespaldas de Hilda, quien tenía una presencia mucho más fuerte en el lugar. Y entre ellos, la hija menor, una bella muchachita de tez blanca, ojoz azules, largo cabello rubio rizado, y expresión amable. Su presencia generaba calidez, y aquello fue capaz de mermar, por completo, la tensión que se sentía por completo en el ambiente.

— Me da gusto que haya llegado, señor Hansen — Youma se puso de pie, junto con sus hijos, y se acercó a Minos, saludándole al estrechar su mano, y ofrecerle asiento en el amplio comedor. Luego, se acercó a Hilda, y llamó a Deuteros con firmeza, exigiendo su atención.

El nombrado giró la cabeza en dirección a su padre, y se puso de pie, pero no se acercó.

Algo no andaba bien con todo eso.

Se le hacía familiar el rostro de aquella chica, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Al menos no hasta que la jovencita se lanzó a abrazarlo, llenándolo de besos en la mejilla. La recordaba a la perfección precisamente por esa efusividad. La chica que, cuando estuvo en la Universidad, se obsesionó con él hasta pasar los límites de lo sano.

— Saluda, hijo mío, no seas un maleducado.

— Hilda, tanto tiempo sin verte... —y sí, saludo, pero de mala gana, separando a la más baja de manera delicada ante todo. Tenía al padre de ésta cerca de sí. A pesar de lo que había vivido el moreno, sabía muy bien en qué momentos ser reservado, y en qué otros portarse de manera más abierta—. ¿Y a qué viene todo ésto?

— Deuteros, tengo algo que informarte — Youma se fue acercando a ambos, y tomó la mano de Hilda con delicadeza— En vista de que ya conoces a la señorita Hansen de hace tiempo, he de comunicarte que, en conjunto con el abogado Minos, aquí presente, hemos decidido que ella se convertirá en tu esposa. Con ello, podrás ofrecer un heredero a la familia Alzir.

A Deuteros se le cerró la garganta al instante con aquel comunicado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Así es... Mañana, por la tarde, esperamos que te presentes en los juzgados para discutir los términos de su unión — la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre fue tal, que Deuteros sintió su sangre helarse. Sorpresa, preocupación, odio, rabia, rencor, miedo... Terror.

En ese preciso instante, se le vino el mundo abajo.

Sólo podía pensar en aquel par de bellos ojos azules, hebras doradas tan brillantes como el sol, ese gracioso punto en la frente de aquel que, en un sólo momento, se había vuelto dueño de sus suspiros.

Y lentamente, la sonrisa de aquel muchacho hindú se fue borrando de su mente.

La realidad lo había golpeado de manera brutal con la decisión de su padre.

* * *

¿Review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué clase de noticia es esa, Youma!? — Aspros no soportó aquello, y se puso de pie, sin la más mínima consideración por ese teatrito que había montado su padre en el comedor. No iba a permitir, por ningún motivo, que utilizase a su hermano para aquellos fines, y menos si tenía que emparejarlo con aquella bruja disfrazada de princesa.

—Aspros, cierra la boca y regresa a tu asiento, esto no es de tu incumbencia— y aunque la mirada de su padre le resultó intimidante, el mayor de los gemelos sabía que no era tiempo de huir con la cola entre las patas, ya no más. Estaba a punto de cumplir 30 años, no iba a permitir que un hombre sin escrúpulos continuase manipulándole de la manera en que lo hacía.

— Vaya, vaya, tal parece que no puedes controlar a tus hijos, Alzir— farfulló Minos, una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, causando así una indignada por parte del castaño.

— ¿A qué hora debo estar en el juzgado? — las ganas de Aspros de continuar, de hacerse escuchar, no parecieron ser más fuertes.

Deuteros estaba tomando una decisión bastante fuerte.

— Qué bien que entiendas, hijo mío— respondió su padre, con una sonrisa triunfal, y una mirada amenazante dirigida al mayor de sus hijos—. Por la tarde, a las 2:30.

—... Oh, qué pena— y esas palabras fueron suficientes para colocar a todos alerta—. Tengo la agenda ocupada, pero cuando encuentre un espacio, entonces pensaré si aceptar o no tu invitación.

La indignación de Hilda fue tal que causó una risa silenciosa en Aspros, cuyo hermano menor no pudo contener. Minos frunció el entrecejo, y Youma apretó la mandíbula, así como los puños. Entretanto, los hijos de Minos no hicieron más que aguantar las risas. Desde siempre habían querido ver que alguien le negase un capricho a Hilda, y ahora que ocurría, no se permitirían mutuamente olvidarlo. — ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Deuteros! ¡Soy tu padre! — bramó el mayor, con tono amenazante, el mismo que utilizaba cuando ellos eran niños.

— Eres todo, menos un padre — interrumpió Aspros al tomar el brazo de su gemelo—. Con su permiso, nos retiramos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Y así, sin tomarle importancia a la expresión de impotencia de Youma, a la de indignación y berrinche de Hilda, y además a la de molestia de Minos, ambos hermanos se retiraron de aquella mansión.— ¡Esto no se le debe hacer a alguien como yo! — chilló la joven Hilda—. ¡Esto es humillante! ¡A mi nadie me rechaza, nadie!

— Creo que lo acaban de hacer, hermana...— habló Flare, la siempre recatada hermana menor, a lo que Siegfried sólo contuvo una tenue sonrisa.

— Youma, sino puedes controlar a tus hijos, entonces no veo razón para seguir con este trato — y el nombrado negó con la cabeza, tratando de apelar a "la razón".

— ¡No, señor Hansen! No se preocupe, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar lo que le ofrezco, no le quedará de otra.

— ¡Deuteros no me va a botar a mi! ¡A Hilda Hansen nadie la rechaza, absolutamente nadie! — cualquiera diría que con aquella paciencia que tenía Minos para con su hija, debía ser canonizado pronto.

Una vez que los gemelos salieron de aquella mansión y se adentraron en su automóvil. Y las risas no se hicieron esperar apenas las puertas se cerraron.

—¿¡Viste su cara!? — Deuteros no podía con las risas, e inclusive sus mejillas ya estaban ruborizadas por la falta de aire debido a éstas mismas.

— Tenía que sacar la cámara en ese momento — respondió el gemelo mayor. La reacción que había tenido Hilda era completamente de órdago. No había manera de que ellos pudiesen detener las risas que continuaban surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Llegó un punto en que ambos hermanos ya comenzaban a llorar de la risa.

— No puedo creer que realmente me hayan dicho que me casara con esa loca — los escalofríos recorriendo la espalda de Deuteros por tal pensamiento, Hilda como su esposa, chillándole todo el tiempo al oído, causaron más risas en su hermano mayor. Ciertamente, el mismo Aspros sentía que su hermano no duraría ni cinco minutos casado con esa harpía.

— Youma debe tener algo en mente para estar pidiendo estas cosas...— respondió el gemelo mayor, ya un poco más calmado al respecto.

Definitivamente lo que planeaba Youma no era algo que pudiese pasar por alto, no le parecía bueno que éste estuviese moviendo sus hilos cuando los gemelos ya tenían prácticamente sus vidas hechas. Algo quería, algo estaba maquinando para, quizás, echarlos abajo.

Aspros encendió el auto, y suspiró, decidiendo solamente ignorar el asunto lo que restaba del día. Saga y Kanon debían estar en casa haciendo estragos como para estar pensando ahora mismo en Youma. Se dispuso a conducir de vuelta a casa pero, por más que se esforzase, no podía dejar de pensar en qué clase de artimañas debía estar pensando su padre como para haberles llamado, y además lanzarles la 'noticia' de que Deuteros se casaría con Hilda.

Era bien sabido cuan ambicioso era ese hombre, por cualquiera que lo conociese, se escucharía hablar de Youma como un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Integra era prueba fehaciente de ello, aunque solamente Aspros hubiese sido testigo de un acto tan vil como el que cometió Youma 20 años atrás.

Al llegar a su hogar, y como había supuesto, tanto Saga como Kanon había causado estragos enteros, sin tener consideración alguna por el esfuerzo que hacían los gemelos mayores. Por supuesto, la regañiza que les fue puesta por haber casi quemado la cocina, por dejar ésta completamente hecha un desastre, por tener más que una revolución en la sala, y además de todo una enorme mancha de salsa de tomate en el sofá, fue algo de recordarse.

A veces ambos podían ser demasiado estrictos con sus primos, pero tenían que mantener el orden en ese lugar. Los menores no eran precisamente muchachos que gustasen de estar sentados, quietos en un solo lugar. Y además parecían tener 7 años en lugar de 20.

Después de haberles puesto a limpiar, con exhaustivo esfuerzo, todo su desastre, Aspros se dejó caer sobre el sofá que aún estaba intacto, con una jaqueca que no le deseaba absolutamente a nadie. Y Deuteros, a su lado, se acomodó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, como hacían cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

— ¿Te preocupa...? — Deuteros largó de repente, ya que ambos hermanos se habían sumido en un silencio más que agradable.

— Un poco... — le respondió después de mantener el silencio por unos segundos más. Ellos dos sabían que su padre no era ningún santo digno de admiración, siquiera santo, dicho sea de paso.

— No lo pienses demasiado, no me casaré con esa loca, así mi vida dependa de ello...

¿Pero estaría Deuteros dispuesto a hacerlo si la vida de alguien querido estuviese de por medio? No dudaba que su hermano fuese a ser amenazado de esa forma. Su padre tenía, por demás, a Saga y Kanon para convencer a Deuteros, y además de todo, conocía ese cariño desmedido que poseía el moreno hacia su hermano gemelo.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Aspros.

Que Youma fuese capaz de herir a los gemelos menores, a sus propios sobrinos, sólo por las migajas que dejaría caer Minos. Aunque estaba seguro de que se las arreglaría para ganarse la hogaza de pan entera.

Ese hombre era el demonio en la tierra.

— ¿En serio irás a esa cita? — preguntó un muchacho, rubio, largo cabello dorado atado en una coleta alta, y bellos ojos azules observando un par parecido a los propios.

— Claro que iré, sería de mala educación no presentarme cuando él me ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo, ¿no lo crees? — Asmita, por supuesto, no faltaría, no cuando esa persona que le había llamado la atención fuese quien le presentase la oportunidad de conocerle mejor.

Quizás hasta formaba una buena amistad con aquel hombre, le parecía por demás interesante, sólo con verlo a los ojos.

— No sé, siento que no es una buena idea que vayas, ¿qué tal si él no aparece? ¿Qué harás entonces?

— Seguiré con mi vida, simple y sencillo — no había más que hacer. No planeaba tampoco amargarse la vida porque lo hubiesen dejado plantado.

Aunque muy dentro de sí, deseaba que eso no ocurriese. Era la primera vez que se permitía vivir, que se sentía capaz de hacer amigos más allá de la oficina, mucho más que simplemente compañeros. Quería conocer más gente fuera de su ámbito laboral, ahí donde sólo unos cuantos le conocían bien, y donde a sólo un puñado él consideraba buenos amigos. Kardia, Dégel, Albafica, Alessio. Sólo ellos cuatro, nadie más. Quería que Deuteros entrase también en ese círculo de personas especiales en su vida.

— No lo sé, hermano, no me da buena espina... Pero es tu vida, así que no tengo derecho a decirte lo que debas o no debas hacer...— suspiró apenas el menor, continuando con la cena, ese curry que sabía a Asmita le encantaba. El mismo que él le cocinaba cuando era tan solo un niño, el sabor de su tierra, de la India, de donde habían tenido que salir para no quedarse estancados en el pasado.

Asmita masajeó el puente de su nariz, y se quitó los anteojos al sentir un ligero mareo, causándole incluso una palidez momentánea.

— ¿Estás bien? Deberías dejar el trabajo un momento, puede hacerte daño...— sugirió Shaka, a lo que su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer, y por desgracia no podía postergar.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada... Sólo estoy un poco cansado, pero se me pasará en un momento — la expresión de Shaka, esa de reproche que le ponía desde pequeño, resultó en una suave risa por parte de su hermano mayor—. Tranquilízate, estoy bien, me hace falta cenar, y que tardes tanto en preparar todo hace que me dé más hambre.

Al parecer, el menor de los hindúes se tragó completamente esa excusa barata por parte de su hermano, procediendo entonces a servir los platos con el arroz y el curry, así como también un poco de limonada para acompañar. Asmita dejó todo su trabajo a un lado, sólo para poder cenar a gusto con su hermano menor. Pocos eran los momentos que podía compartir así con Shaka, y los apreciaba enormemente. Ver a su hermano crecer, como lo venía haciendo desde que tenía memoria. Aún recordaba inclusive a ese niño risueño que corría por todos lados, ese que le pedía muy seguido que lo llevase a jugar a algún parque mientras sus padres trabajaban.

Los recuerdos causaban en Asmita una sonrisa más que alegre, dirigida solamente a Shaka.

— Todavía te falta ponerle un poco de sal — y se ganó una expresión derrotada por parte del menor, quien simplemente se dedicó a comer.

— ¡Sabes que no puedo cocinarlo como tú lo haces! Nunca puedo ponerle la cantidad exacta...— lo había intentado antes, miles de veces. O se pasaba de sal, o le faltaba, o la pimienta, la paprika, demasiado condimento, muy poco, más carne, menos verduras, en fin, Shaka era un completo desastre cuando de cocinar curry se trataba.

Pero Asmita comía todo con gusto, porque le alegraba saber que su hermano se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía.

— Shaka, tienes todavía un poco de pintura en el cabello — una risa, acompañada después de una mueca desanimada por parte del menor. — Ya lo sé, he tratado de quitala, pero no puedo — y suspiró—. Creo que tendré que cortarlo... — y sí, llevaba lavando su cabello día y noche, sin resultados concretos sobre esa irreverente mancha. Le había costado años tener el cabello así de largo, siempre le había gustado llevarlo como su madre, y ahora tenía que cortarlo por culpa de una broma de mal gusto de parte de Saga y Kanon.

No era imposible de notar cuando Shaka pensaba en ese par de gemelos. Se le enrojecían las mejillas, su nariz se arrugaba, y hacia una especie de mueca graciosa con sus labios, frunciendo los mismos en señal de fastidio.

Todo un berrinche.

— Deberías tratar de llevarte bien con ellos — aconsejó el mayor, ganándose así una mirada incrédula por parte de Shaka.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es imposible! Desde que los conozco, no hacen más que molestarme, hacerme sentir menos, como si fuera nada más que una simple rata... — y muy en el fondo, no deseaba, realmente, perder a ese par.

Después de Aiolia, Adam y Angelo, quizás muy en el fondo, consideraba a Saga y Kanon como amigos. Ese tipo de amigos que busca hacerte bromas para llamar tu atención, y desviarla un poco de los libros y las obligaciones. Al menos ellos lograban lo que sus amigos de todos los días no lograban siquiera intentar.

— Pero no te apartas, ¿cierto? — la sonrisa de Asmita demostraba que había visto más allá de lo que Shaka podía percibir de sí mismo—. Todos los días te sientas en el mismo lugar, esperas inconscientemente que ellos pasen por ahí, y aunque te moleste que ellos te hablen, sientes emoción precisamente cuando lo hacen, y te contienes de saludarlos... ¿o me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. En sí, Shaka no consideraba malos a los gemelos, creía que ellos tenían vidas complicadas, y que por eso actuaban de esa manera. Y todos los días, ya fuese con bromas, con comentarios mordaces, o en ocasiones con una simple mirada, una sonrisa relajada, le alegraban el día.

Shaka, inconscientemente, sonrió, dándole entera razón a su hermano, aunque éste prefirió guardar silencio, no queriendo incomodar al menor con otro comentario.

Al final, simplemente dejó al rubio menor con dudas en la cabeza, sobre si realmente odiaba a los gemelos o les tenía un aprecio distinto a aquel que tenía con sus amigos.

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió entonces el silencio en que hallaban sumidos ambos hermanos.

— Kardia, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó con cierto fastidio. La expresión de sorpresa de Asmita fue tal que tardó en asimilar la noticia que le había otorgado su compañero. Un ascenso de puesto, Alessio planeaba ascenderle por haber sido un empleado tan eficaz en su área. Lo nombraría socio, era realmente una sorpresa para el mayor de los Zavijah.

Después de una larga conversación, y una que otra risa animada, Asmita colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió a su hermano, abrazándole con fuerza.

— Oye, ¿qué te dijeron? ¿qué pasó?

— Me ascenderán de puesto, Shaka — le explicó a su hermano menor aún con la sonrisa en los labios, una tremenda alegría notándose en sus facciones. Esa noche, por supuesto, ni Asmita ni Shaka podrían con esa emoción. Noche en vela, ambos conversando de las cosas que podrían hacer, lo que podrían lograr con aquella oportunidad.

Tal fue la emoción de Asmita, al día siguiente, que Alessio le concedió el salir temprano del trabajo, un par de horas antes del almuerzo. El hindú aprovechó aquello para conversar un rato con Kardia, agradecerle el haberle avisado acerca de lo que planeaba hacer Alessio, y además el haber sido tan buen amigo desde que pisó tierras griegas.

— ¿Y qué tal vas con Dégel? — preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Era extraño ver a Asmita de esa forma, pero era de esperarse, estaba demasiado emocionado como para guardarse tanta alegría.

— ¿Él y yo? — se acercó al rubio, y susurró a su oído—. Ya lo hicimos en la oficina del jefe...— la expresión de Asmita, sus mejillas rojas y la sorpresa, hicieron soltar tremenda carcajada al griego, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Es mentira, Alessio me corta la cabeza si eso pasa, tiene ojo de halcón para ese tipo de cosas. Ya mucho hace con dejarme meter a Dégel al armario del conserje o a la sala de conferencias.

—... No volveré a ir a ese lugar, lo juro — rió Asmita, animado. Observó después su reloj. La conversación con Kardia se había extendido aún más de lo que esperaba, y estaba a prácticamente a una hora de llegar al restaurante acordado con Deuteros para su cita. Se despidió, y salió prácticamente corriendo rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Emocionado.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el sentimiento de inmensa alegría embargando su ser.

Llegó justo a la hora acordada, creyendo que Deuteros quizás habría llegado antes que él.

Pero no había nadie esperándole.

Agradeció aquello, no quería quedar tampoco como el desinteresado si llegaba tarde. Así que se sentó a esperar, pidiendo nada más que un café mientras leía un libro para matar el tiempo.

— ¡Te dije que no lo haré, Youma! Ahora muévete, que tengo cosas que hacer — había alguien impidiéndole el paso, evitando que llegase a esa cita que tanto se esforzó en conseguir.

— No te moverás de aquí hasta que firmes ese acuerdo, Deuteros — el moreno agradeció profundamente, que para ese momento, su hermano mayor ya hubiese corrido a encontrarse con Asmita para explicarle la situación, pues ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llamarle para cancelar la cita apenas llegó Youma. Éste no le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

E Hilda estaba presente ahí.

No podía zafarse de eso, por más que lo deseara, le resultaba imposible.

Aspros subió al auto rápidamente, y se encaminó al lugar donde su hermano había acordado verse con Asmita. Ya iba con un retraso de media hora, nada más y nada menos. No culparía al rubio por haberse cansado de esperar, pero no se lo perdonaría si dejaba que su hermano quedase como un inconsciente irresponsale. Deuteros no era así.

Y alcanzó a divisar la cabellera dorada, agitándose apenas con el viento. Aspros bajó del auto, arregló un poco su camisa, y se encaminó a sentarse justo frente a Asmita.

El aroma a té de canela y vainilla al acercarse era embriagante.

Hipnotizante.

— ¿Asmita? — llamó el gemelo mayor. Fue su perdición completa cuando se topó con tan bellos ojos. Ojos que reflejaban lo azul del cielo, pero al mismo tiempo parecían evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte de alguien.

— ¿Sí? — y su voz, suave, mística, exótica, pero al mismo tiempo varonil y que destilaba seguridad. Ahora entendía por qué su hermano comenzaba a ver a ese muchacho como un tesoro, aún sin conocerlo.

— Vengo de parte de mi hermano, Deuteros...— Aspros estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso— Ha dicho que le será imposible venir hoy, pero al no querer arruinarte el día, me pidió que te acompañara...— y la peor mentira que pudo haber dicho.

— Oh, espero que no tenga algún problema serio, ¿no está enfermo? ¿Por qué no me avisó por teléfono? — el gemelo mayor estaba realmente a punto de decir lo que pensaba... y callar lo que debía decir.

— Le surgió algo urgente, no le dejó con oportunidad de llamarte, y me pidió a mi que viniera a decirte personalmente... Digamos que es un asunto que no se puede aplazar.

— Ya veo... En ese caso, creo que me retiro, la cita era con Deuteros, si él no está, no veo razón para quedarme.

— ¡No, espera! — el roce con su mano, completamente mágico. Piel aterciopelada, humectada, muy bien cuidada.

Se imaginó, por un momento, a él mismo acariciando a Asmita, bajo su cuerpo, a su merced, probando cada centímetro de aquella lechosa piel con delicioso aroma a canela.

— Es en serio, debo retirarme, mi hermano me espera...— pero Aspros no lo soltó.

— Si la cita no es con mi hermano, entonces yo quiero tener una contigo — no deseaba soltarlo—. Debo saber cómo son los amigos de Deuteros, por lo general se pone algo nervioso, podría darte consejos de cómo tratar con él en la próxima cita.

Asmita cedió... y le sonrió.

Lo enganchó.

— De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato...— cayó en un abismo.

— Mi nombre es Aspros, Aspros Alzir — se dejó encadenar, seducir.

— Asmita Zavijah, a tus órdenes — el pacto sellado.

El inicio del fin.

Porque no eran solamente los ojos de Aspros aquellos que se posaron sobre la figura de Asmita, sino también los que se hubiesen fijado en su hermano menor. Hilda, desde su automóvil, mantenía una mirada venenosa sobre el muchacho de rubia cabellera.

Se había encargado de seguir, silenciosamente, a Aspros después de haber escuchado su conversación con Deuteros sobre avisar a su cita de lo ocurrido. Los celos, el odio, los caprichos de Hilda siendo mucho más fuertes que la razón. Se encargaría de deshacerse de esa plaga, fuese como fuese, porque no planeaba compartir a Deuteros con nadie, no deseaba entregarlo a alguien, cuando era ella quien lo había deseado por tantos años.

Arrancó el auto, de regreso a la casa donde ahora mismo Youma negociaba con Deuteros los términos de su unión con la hija de Minos. Saga y Kanon estaban presentes, como testigos de que lo que acaecería a su familia si no cumplía a cabalidad con lo estipulado.

— Muy bien, joven Deuteros, firme aquí, y el trato estará cerrado — musitó una mujer de porte elegante, pero fiero ante todo, como una bestia esperando aplastar a su presa, detrás de ella un hombre bastante bien parecido, con una sonrisa orgullosa, con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer que ofrecía el bolígrafo a Deuteros.

Aiacos y Violatte Vryzas, marido y mujer, abogados exitosos, famosos por la manera aplastante en que ganaban sus juicios, uno a uno, jamás perdedores, siempre los reyes.

Habían sido contratados por Youma sin ningún esfuerzo, por supuesto, el incentivo económico habiendo jugado muy buena parte en todo.

Deuteros no tuvo más remedio que firmar, todo mientras Kanon se encargaba de sacar a Saga de ahí, quien estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de ansiedad por lo pesado que se presentaba el ambiente.

— Lo hará... En serio va a hacerlo...— susurró el mayor de los gemelos menores, ya en su habitación.

— Saga, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que Deuteros lo hace porque es lo correcto.

— Sé que el tío Youma va a buscar destrozarlo como sea, estoy seguro que todo esto es una venganza por haberle dejado en ridículo en la cena...— sentenció Saga, recibiendo al mismo tiempo sus medicamentos de mano de su hermano menor.

Últimamente, el mayor de los gemelos estaba expuesto a mucho estrés últimamente, Kanon lo consideraba peligroso, y más con la situación que atravesaban ahora Aspros y Deuteros con su padre. De ser por él, ya se hubiese llevado a su hermano lejos de ahí, donde no corriese todo el tiempo peligro de perder la razón y ponerse agresivo, como ya había ocurrido un par de veces cuando eran niños.

Solamente Kanon era capaz de calmarle.

— Dices entonces que a tu hermano le gusta mucho la carne — musitó Asmita con una expresión pensativa. Él, por ejemplo, no era muy dado a comer carne, lo hacía de vez en cuando, y cuando a Shaka se le antojaba comerla. Habían dejado sus costumbres en India, debían adaptarse al lugar en el que viviesen.

— Él la comería todo el día si fuese posible... Cuando éramos jóvenes, le llamaban "Caníbal", precisamente por ese afán que tiene de comer — no había nadie que conociese a Deuteros como lo hacía Aspros y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Asmita, había sido una buena decisión el aceptar la cita con el mayor de los gemelos.

Haberlos conocido en un club nocturno ahora pasaba a segundo plano.

— Perdona que lo pregunte, pero ¿qué edad tienen? — cuestionó el rubio.

— Cumpliremos treinta años en mayo — una suave risa se escuchó de los labios del hindú, risa que provocó un leve rubor en las mejillas del gemelo—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Parecen comer años, no parecen realmente de esa edad.

— Déjame decirte que tú pareces un mocoso de diecinueve — irónico, la edad de su hermano menor—. Ahora que lo pienso, tú y tu hermano podrían pasar fácilmente por gemelos.

— Nos lo dicen muy seguido.

El reloj de Asmita mostró que ya era algo tarde para seguir conversando, aunque estuviese pasando un buen rato con Aspros.

— Perdona, tengo que irme ahora, mi hermano debe estar esperándome en casa, y hoy tengo que preparar la cena.

— Ha sido un gusto pasar tiempo contigo.

_"...Aunque mi hermano no me lo haya pedido"_

_— _El gusto ha sido mío, sería agradable poder vernos otro día _— _Asmita anotó en la mano del mayor su número celular—. Si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí?

De nuevo esa sonrisa, esos ojos, brillaba como el mismo sol. Deuteros era muy afortunado.

Y Aspros se sentía como un vil traicionero al desear a aquella persona que parecía agregarle un poco de luz a los días de su gemelo.

Estaba robándole la alegría.

Alegría que el mismo Aspros necesitaba.

Porque su luz se estaba volviendo sombra.

Y Deuteros se volvía luz a su lado. Aspros no quería ser superado, repudiaba sentirse menos.

Se encargaría de dejar a su hermano donde debía estar desde el principio.

Hundido en las sombras. Youma había decidido el destino de ambos hacía mucho tiempo, y el de Deuteros recaía muy por debajo de su hermano.

* * *

¿Review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por la tardanza. Al fin traigo el capítulo 7, que lo disfruten. **

**CAPÍTULO VII  
**

**Personajes: **Asmita, Shaka, Deuteros, Aspros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, DeathMask, Afrodita, Kardia, Manigoldo

**Género: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon, Comedia

**Resumen: **Trabajar en una agencia de modelaje durante el día, y ser stripper en un club nocturno durante la noche no era difícil... al menos hasta que, por primera vez, un par de ojos azules hicieron que la vergüenza se apoderase de ellos. De haber sabido que conocerían a alguien así, habrían elegido el trabajo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿A qué llamarle cariño y cuándo saber que se transformaba en amor?

Las semanas habían pasado ya, y llegaron al otoño, cuando la lluvia no para, e inunda las calles, cuando las gotas golpetean incesantes el parabrisas del auto. Cuando los días son tan lúgubres que dan ganas de quedarse recluído en casa, cubierto hasta la cabeza con una manta, frente a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate en sus manos, manteniendo así el calor en su cuerpo.

Porque más que otoño, parecía invierno. Un invierno acercándose a pasos agigantados.

Octubre corría rápidamente, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shaka siguió el consejo de su hermano mayor.

Ese donde le pedía tratar un poco más con los gemelos Alzir. Se había distanciado un poco de Aiolia, Angelo y Adam, pero no se quejaba demasiado, siendo que seguían frecuentándose cuando lo deseaban, seguían siendo amigos, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Hilda había hecho todo por mantener a Deuteros a su lado, controlado, al menos hasta el día de su boda, ahí donde el moreno no tuviese escapatoria alguna.

Escasos meses quedaban para eso, y el muchacho no veía manera de salir de aquella zanja donde había terminado metido.

Por el bien de su familia.

Seguía frecuentando a Asmita, por supuesto, y cuando a él no le era posible, resultaba una buena oportunidad para Aspros de acercarse otro poco al hindú.

Lo había llevado a tantos lugares que había perdido la cuenta, y la relación entre ellos se afianzaba cada vez más.

¿A qué llamarle cariño? Asmita sabía que lo que sentía por Aspros era sólo cariño, no deseaba más de él que eso, se lo había dado a entender muchas más veces de las que podía contar.

¿A qué llamarle amor? Deuteros se lo había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo, una cita, la segunda, aquella donde el rubio tuvo el suficiente valor para despedirse con un pequeño beso.

Y con el mayor de los gemelos no había pasado de un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

¿Cuándo el cariño se vuelve amor?

Shaka debía saber eso, precisamente. Menos de un mes había bastado para conocer mejor a los gemelos... y enamorarse de uno de ellos.

Aunque al principio le hubiese resultado incluso tedioso andar con ese par, no se quejaba, y se le notaba incluso más relajado. No eran mala influencia, como él había pensado en un principio, pues se trataba de Saga quien más le ayudaba a estudiar en sus ratos libres. Le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que sabía, la manera tan elocuente que tenía de hablar, fuera de bromas y demás sandeces que se le escapasen cuando estaba con su hermano.

Y, por sobre todo, a Shaka le hipnotizaba verlo utilizar anteojos. Verlo tan cerca, sentir el aroma de su colonia, ni muy fuerte, ni muy delicado, lo justo para hacerle perder la razón por escasos segundos. Ver sus labios moverse, la manera en que se relamía estos cada cierto tiempo, e incluso esa mueca graciosa que hacía al no entender lo que leía en primera instancia.

Facciones griegas, mentón marcado, piel trigueña, bronceada por el sol que solía bañar aquellas tierras que, en la era antigua, fuese habitada por reyes, héroes, los mismos dioses. Saga parecía haber sido bajado del mismo Olimpo.

— Shaka, estás bajando un poco tu rendimiento en matemáticas, a este paso tendrás que estudiar de más para los parciales que se acercan... — la voz del gemelo mayor le sacó de su ensoñación. Por mucho tiempo, en silencio, el rubio se había dedicado a admirarlo, sin notar que iba olvidando, poco a poco, ese inicial odio que sentía hacia el mayor de los gemelos.

— Lo siento, no es algo que haga a propósito — y sí, no lo hacía a propósito, sería estúpido hacerlo.

— De cualquier forma, tienes que estar más atento a tus clases, tú y yo sabemos que esa beca es muy importante para ti — el hindú asintió con la cabeza. Sólo veía sus labios moverse, no escuchaba nada, sólo estaba Saga en sus pensamientos.

Y se sentía como un idiota pensando que ese muchacho griego frente a él podría, en algún momento, fijarse en él.

— Shaka, ¿me estás escuchando? — y suspiró.

— Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi hermano vendrá temprano a recogerme

El rubio se levantó, y tomó sus cosas con calma.

No notó, entonces, la mirada desdeñosa que Saga le dirigió apenas dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Y la sonrisa torcida que se formó en sus labios.

Kanon se acercó a su hermano mayor, pues estaba saliendo de una de esas terribles clases regulatorias por haber reprobado un par de materias.

— ¡Saga, vamos a comer por ahí! ¿Saga? — no obstante, Kanon sí fue capaz de ver esa sonrisa, y esa mirada. Las mismas que mostraba cuando ese desorden psicológico ganaba fuerza. Cuando tenía algo en mente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kanon? — cuestionó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? — la preocupación en la voz del gemelo menor era tal, que incluso sus pupilas temblaron por instantes.

— Sí, lo haré — sentenció el mayor, causando así una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de su gemelo.

— ¡No pienses siquiera que voy a ayudarte! Estás llevando todo demasiado lejos, Saga... Va a odiarte de por vida, por favor, recapacita... — sabía muy bien el gran esfuerzo que había hecho su mayor para agradarle, aunque fuese mínimamente, a Shaka, y él mismo había logrado los mismos resultados.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme entonces, Kanon? — preguntó Saga, suspirando pesadamente. Y una risa profunda se le escapó, una que alcanzó a erizar completamente la piel de su gemelo. Esa risa, la conocía perfectamente bien—. En ese caso deberías regresar pronto a casa.

Kanon no podía pensar en todo eso como algo bueno. Pero confiaba, en serio quería confiar en que su hermano mayor recobraría la lucidez, que se desharía de tan descabellada idea que venía planeando hacía ya un par de meses. En efecto, el menor de los gemelos regresó pronto a casa, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que ni Aspros ni Deuteros estaban presentes.

Ambos tenían problemas serios, quizás más de lo que se hubiesen esperado.

— ¿Cómo que despedidos? — cuestionó Aspros a su jefa. Pandora parecía haber conseguido mejores prospectos, siendo que, en los últimos días, los gemelos mostraron un bajo rendimiento. Quizá hasta los veía en las nubes durante las presentaciones.

— En efecto, les daré su liquidación, pero no podrán volver a trabajar aquí — suspiró la mujer, retirándose del lugar. Sería aquella su última noche trabajando en el club y quizás la última vez que pudiesen ver sus fotografías en revistas.

— Tal como hace años, ¿no es así? — murmuró el menor de los gemelos. A pesar de todo, él parecía verle el lado bueno a las cosas—. Quizás con esto pueda al fin invitar a Asmita a esa casa en la playa que tanto le quería enseñar.

— No te preocupes, no creo que Pandora sepa lo que hace al despedirnos de nuevo — el mayor estaba seguro de que esa mujer los necesitaba, siendo que le mostraban más ingresos que cualquier otro empleado que pudiese tener, ya fuese en el club, o en su agencia de modelaje. Tan sólo esperaba que sus sospechas fuesen correctas, pues con una noticia como esas, era complicado poder zafarse de los planes que tenía Youma.

Y la lluvia arreciaba ya esa tarde de octubre.

Shaka se disponía a ir a casa, su hermano habiendo pasado por él hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, una fuerte discusión aquella que quebrantó la relación tan estrecha entre ambos hermanos. Discusión que ninguno supo controlar, y que terminó con gritos, palabras que obviamente no estaba orgullosos de haber soltado.

El menor de los hermanos tenía un profundo respeto por Asmita, eso era obvio, pero por la pelea que tuvieron, precisamente por las notas de Shaka, ya sentía ese respeto venirse abajo.

— No te estoy preguntando, voy a ir a esa fiesta, te guste o no — como pensaba el mayor, su hermano se estaba saliendo de su área de confort, eso que quiso evitar cuando era más joven.

— Shaka, es peligroso que estés fuera a esas horas, y además está lloviendo demasiado estos días, ¿estás seguro? — y cuando Asmita comenzaa a ponerse así, era porque tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que no le dejaba respirar tranquilo.

— ¿Ahora sí te importo? ¿No soy un estorbo en tu vida, hermano? — soltó las últimas palabras con sorna, con claro desdén, justo cuando Asmita aparcaba. Shaka bajó del auto, molesto, sin importarle tampoco el que la lluvia cayese sobre él sin tregua.

La pelea que tuvieron Shaka y Asmita sirvió para distanciarlos, hacerlos inclusive sentir incómoda la presencia del otro, y fue así durante toda la tarde. El menor se dedicó simplemente a terminar sus deberes, encerrado en su habitación, mientras Asmita se quedaba, pensativo, en la sala, leyendo un poco. En los últimos días, era lo único que lograba relajarle, lo único que podría mantenerlo tranquilo, con la mente apartada, también, de esos dolores de cabeza que solía tener cuando estaba estresado. Y que se habían acrecentado al pasar los días. Se quedó dormido, quizás unos minutos después de haber dejado su libro a un costado, ahí, sobre el sofá.

Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, y necesitaba de manera urgente un descanso. Shaka se preparó, y dejó a su hermano cubierto con una manta, así como un mensaje escrito en una hoja de papel, diciéndole que saldría, que llegaría temprano, a más tardar las 10 de la noche.

A pesar de su discusión, Shaka no tenía corazón como para desobedecer por completo a su hermano, a quien lo había cuidado desde que era un niño, quien había sido su única familia.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno esperaría.

Asmita despertó, llevado por una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Y vio la nota, y más tarde el reloj. El miedo lo invadió cuando notó que era pasada la media noche.

Pensó que quizás su hermano estaría en su habitación, durmiendo ya; no obstante, al buscar por toda la casa, no recibió respuesta, no encontró a Shaka, y mucho menos tenía llamadas en su celular.

Su hermano jamás se desaparecía así, de repente, mucho menos sin avisarle que tardaría.

— ¿Deuteros? ¿No está mi hermano contigo? — llamó al moreno, precisamente porque era la única persona en quien confiaba. Su sorpresa, y el miedo, además de todo, se acrecentó cuando escuchó una negativa por parte del susodicho, puesto que incluso la voz le tembló, junto con las manos.

— Asmita, cálmate, voy para allá — sentenció el mayor, con voz relajada, todo con tal de hacer que Asmita no comenzara a formarse ideas en la cabeza.

"_¡Te dije que no tenía tiempo para esto!"_

Lo lastimó.

_"¡Nunca tienes tiempo para nada!"_

De la peor manera posible.

_"¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Shaka!"_

Y lo peor de todo... 

_"¿¡Tonterías!? ¿Me consideras una tontería acaso?"_

...muy en el fondo...

_"¡No quiero lidiar con un mocoso berrinchudo!"_

...eran cosas que se había guardado por mucho tiempo.

_"¡Entonces me hubieses dejado en India, así no tendrías problemas!" _

Cosas que solamente el enojo podía sacar a la luz...

_"¡Debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad!" _

...cosas que nunca le habría dicho a aquella persona que tanta fuerza le había dado desde siempre.

Al sonar la puerta, Asmita corrió rápidamente a abrir, encontrándose con Deuteros. Necesitaba apoyo de alguien, una persona que pudiese hacerle ver lo bueno del asunto... aunque no hubiese realmente nada ahí.

— Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y Shaka? — obviamente, el moreno no podía esconder la preocupación por ese muchacho. Le había agarrado cariño, al fin y al cabo.

— No lo sé —respondió el rubio, preocupado—. Salió, me dejó una nota diciéndome que llegaría temprano, no responde mis llamadas, y tampoco mis mensajes.

— Relájate, debe estar con Saga, no tienes de qué preocuparte —para poder mantener tranquilo al hindú, Deuteros marcó el teléfono celular de su primo, mas al no recibir respuesta, le pareció sumamente extraño. Llamó a Kanon después, recibiendo exactamente el mismo resultado: Nadie respondía. Aquello, por obvias razones, no le dio buena espina.

Poco tiempo bastó para que hubiese más de una persona buscando a Shaka, a Saga y a Kanon. No había rastros de ninguno de los tres, como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Y el miedo causó que Asmita, más temprano que tarde, colapsara. Que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hiciese caer en brazos de Deuteros, y que en pocos momentos se viese inconsciente, recostado sobre el sofá.

Las horas pasaron, y pronto dieron las 5 de la madrugada.

Una larga cabellera rubia se hallaba esparcida en el frío suelo de un almacén, ropa hecha jirones, y un rostro delicado cercenado a golpes, así como también un poco de sangre en las uñas de aquel muchacho.

Muestras de haber herido a su agresor.

A su lado, otro más, un joven de melena azulada despertaba de un largo sueño, con la cabeza doliendo horrores, y completamente desorientado.

Y una herida profunda en su mejilla, como si se tratase de un rasguño hecho con saña.

— Kanon... ¿qué hiciste...? — la voz de su hermano gemelo en la entrada de aquel lugar, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

— ¿Qué ha pasado...? — y pronto sometido por varios oficiales de policía.

A su lado, Shaka se hallaba completamente inconsciente. El delicado rostro del hindú estaba cubierto de golpes, sus muñecas, sus brazos, su cuello plagado de moretones.

— Te dije que te detuvieras — la sonrisa de Saga se hizo mucho más amplia. Satisfecha.

— ¿Que me...? ¿Saga, qué está pasando?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Querías a Shaka para ti solo— los recuerdos acudiendo a su mente.

— No, no es cierto, ¡es mentira! — el forcejeo propio de un inocente acusado por el culpable.

— Tú me dijiste que ibas a reclamarlo, yo te dije que detuvieras tus planes — Saga había recuperado esa mirada escalofriante que Kanon una vez presenció. Aquella que lo dejó marcado, con una infancia más que complicada, donde los medicamentos eran cosa de todos los días.

Medicamentos que él mismo había aprendido a administar...a su propio hermano.

— ¡No mientas, Saga, yo no hice nada! — pero había pruebas en su contra. El rasguño en su rostro, su sangre en los dedos de Shaka, su propia ropa desordenada, y la del rubio hecha trizas. Su propio cuerpo marcado con mordidas, y el hindú completamente desnudo a su lado.

Mientras Kanon forcejeaba, fue llevado por los oficiales a una patrulla. Saga se había encargado de orquestar todo para que su hermano fuese el culpable, para que su retorcido juego pudiese ponerse en marcha.

Shaka había sido marcado por el hombre en quien más confiaba... la persona que logró ganarse el cariño de un muchacho ingenuo.

Asmita y Deuteros fueron informados de lo ocurrido, siendo Saga quien, aparentemente, hubiese ido directamente a avisar a la policía. Él también tenía uno que otro golpe, por lo que, al principio, fue muy difícil confiar en él.

Shaka fue llevado al hospital para ser tratadas sus heridas, y los gemelos terminaron con la policía.

— Yo estaba buscando a mi hermano y a Shaka para poder regresar a casa —inició con la declaración a la policía, al juez que presidía el lugar, con su gemelo cerca suyo, las manos atrapadas por las esposas—. Él me dijo que debía regresar temprano, pero cuando lo busqué, no estaba... Vi a Kanon salir por la puerta, y subir a un auto junto con él.

Saga estaba contando lo ocurrido, con lujo de detalle.

Pero no había sido él quien buscase a su hermano, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué hiciste después? — cuestionó el juez, tomando nota de cada palabra dicha por el joven.

— Lo seguí — continuó—. Subí a mi auto, y conduje hasta ese almacén. Cuando entré, vi que Kanon trataba de abusar de Shaka, así que intenté detenerlo, pero me golpeó en el rostro y caí al suelo.

Todo era mentira.

Saga era el culpable.

— ¿Algo más que desees agregar?

— Me dejó atado, y no pude moverme sino hasta que terminó... Golpeó a Shaka, y abusó de él hasta dejarlo inconsciente, incluso le escuché amenazar con matar a su hermano si se atrevía a decir quién había hecho todo eso con él —el acaboce para Kanon—. No sé si estaba ebrio o drogado, pero la persona que estaba en ese lugar no era mi hermano.

— Dado que el testigo estuvo presente en la escena del crimen, y que la evidencia es contundente — inició el juez, suspirando pesadamente—. No me queda más remedio que declarar culpable al joven Kanon Alzir por los delitos de abuso sexual, privación ilegal de la libertad, maltrato físico y psicológico a la víctima. Tendrá que cumplir con una sentencia de 10 años en prisión, sin derecho a fianza.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Saga pasó desapercibida para el juez, pero no para su hermano gemelo.

La rabia lo inundó mientras era llevado fuera del lugar, a ser encerrado en una celda por los próximos años por un crimen que no había cometido.

El asunto no terminaba ahí. Sabía perfectamente que si Shaka confesaba algo, sería irremediablemente su rostro el que acudiese a su mente. Al fin y al cabo, por la manera en que fue atacado, no sería posible distinguir entre los gemelos.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Saga! ¡Voy a salir de aquí, te juro que saldré de aquí! —se escuchaban los gritos a lo largo del pasillo, un Kanon fúrico, ahogando los sollozos que quería soltar por la traición de su hermano mayor — ¡Vas a arrepentirte de todo esto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

El mayor de los gemelos se retiró, impune, dejando a su hermano pagar la condena que le hubiese correspondido a él.

Tenía, al fin, paso libre para hacer con Shaka lo que le viniera en gana.

* * *

¿Review? :3


End file.
